Passion incontrôlable
by Kariin'Hyuga Uzumakii
Summary: Sakura vit avec sa mère qui est très malade, son meilleur ami Sasuke aimerait trouver une solution pour les aider mais la rose veut se débrouiller par ses propres moyens. Itachi travaille en tant que surveillant dans leur lycée. Une passion entre Itachi et Sakura va naître et alors une tension fera surface entre les meilleurs amis quand ce secret sera découvert...


**Passion Incontrôlable !**

**Le jour se levait sur le village caché de Konoha, mais faisait vite place à de nombreux nuages gris prêt à laisser la pluie s'abattre sur cet endroit encore paisiblement endormi. **

**Une, deux, trois gouttes frappèrent sur la fenêtre d'une belle jeune femme encore allongée dans son lit. Découvertes, ses jambes fines et longues étaient sur la couverture. Sa courte et soigneuse chevelure de couleur rose cachait son joli visage. **

**La douce endormie remua dans son sommeil tandis que quelques minutes plus tard une sonnerie retentit jusqu'à ses oreilles. Après deux à trois minutes d'attente pour se réveiller totalement, elle prit son réveil entre ses mains et appuya sur le bouton off. **

**Miruka **: _(crie du rez de _chaussé) Sakura ! Le petit déjeuner est servi, dépêche toi ou bien ça va être froid.

**Sakura :** Oui maman, je vais d'abord prendre ma douche, je réchaufferai, ne t'en fais pas.

**Cette jeune femme aux cheveux drôlement roses se prénommait Sakura Haruno, elle était âgée de 17 ans et elle habitait avec sa mère. Toutes les deux étaient seules, son père les ayant abandonnées elle et sa mère lors de la grossesse de cette dernière, il n'a pas su prendre ses responsabilités et a préféré fuir cette situation. Miruka était gravement malade et leur logement ne l'aidait pas à se soigner comme il le fallait. L'appartement étais sinistre et lugubre : des fissures pleins les murs, des champignons aux quatre coins de l'appartement, des insectes comme des cafards etc.. **

**Sakura était lycéenne dans le bâtiment le plus populaire du village de Konoha. Mais pour payer le médecin et les médicaments pour sa mère ainsi que le loyer et autres factures, elle travaillait en tant que femme de ménage dans son établissement scolaire. Donc entre les cours, le travail, les devoirs, sa mère, l'entretien de la maison.. Sakura n'avait pas d'autres choix que de se renfermer sur elle même et de refuser chaque sortie que lui proposaient ses amis. Mais heureusement qu'elle avait son meilleur ami un dénommé Sasuke du clan des Uchiwa. Sakura n'avait aucun secret pour celui-ci, ils étaient comme les deux doigts de la main. Tous les deux se confiaient tout, les moments joyeux mais aussi les moments de tristesse. **

**L'adolescente prit alors sa douche bien chaude, comme elle aimait. Elle laissa quelques minutes l'eau couler tout le long de son corps en posant une main contre le carrelage en face d'elle. **

**Sakura :** _(en soupirant) _Encore une journée qui commence et je n'ai absolument rien révisé pour l'intero d'histoire géographie. _(encore un autre soupir et en se donnant une claque sur la joue)_ Bon allez Sakura ressaisis toi, tu as connu des journées bien pire que celle la.

**Sakura ferma alors les deux robinets et attrapa enfin sa serviette suspendue et se l'entoura autour de son corps humide et frais. Elle se plaça face au miroir.**

**Sakura :** _(En se détournant les yeux pour éviter son reflet)_ Wouah j'ai eu mine affreuse !

**Une fois vêtue de son t-shirt rose bonbon et de sa jupe noire arrivant au dessus de ses genoux, elle ouvrit la fenêtre de la salle de bain pour laisser la vapeur s'échapper. Après une bonne trentaine de minutes, Sakura se dirige enfin vers la cuisine - là où sa mère Miruka était installée entrain de boire sa tasse de café. **

**Miruka :** _(lève la tête vers sa fille)_ Tu as bien dormi ma chérie ?

**Sakura ****:** _(d'un ton rassurant)_ Oui maman comme toujours, _(dans ses pensées) Je veux pas qu'elle s'inquiète de mon état alors qu'elle est déjà bien malade._

**Miruka :**_(pose sa tasse sur la table)_ Dit Sakura... si tu ne tiens pas le rythme avec les cours et le travail, fais donc une pause.

**Sakura :** Il en est hors de question ! _(en colère) _Tu as vu dans quoi nous vivons ? Et ta santé alors ? Tu veux que j'arrête de travailler alors que tu as une visite médicale par semaine ? Et comment on va faire pour payer les factures et toute cette merde qui vient après ? (_Quelques larmes faisaient place sur son doux visage) _NON je ne peut pas arrêter et je ne le veux pas ! Tu es tout pour moi maman ! Même si je dois travailler des heures et des heures d'affilées, je le ferai, si c'est pour t'offrir une vie meilleure.

**Sa mère n'en revenait pas, son cœur venait de louper plusieurs battements. Elle ne supportait pas que sa fille doive supporter de telles responsabilités. Miruka se leva de sa chaise et se positionna à coté de Sakura toujours en larmes, elle prit sa fille dans ses bras en la rassurant et en la remerciant le plus sincèrement. Sa mère était consciente des sacrifices que sa fille avait dû faire pour s'occuper d'elle et de leur logement. Elle, elle ne pouvait pas travailler malgré son envie absolue d'aider sa fille. La vieille dame pesta contre son ancien compagnon de les avoir abandonnées aussi lâchement. Maintenant elles en payaient le prix fort ! **

**Sakura, une fois calmée, se retira doucement des bras de sa mère en lui offrant son plus beau sourire. **

**Miruka :** _(en souriant) _Allez prends ton petit déjeuner ma puce, tu ne vas tout de même pas affronter une dure journée le ventre vide.

**Sakura :** Hum tu as raison. _(Après plusieurs bouchées de son croissant et une fois sa tasse vide, elle regarda sa mère)_ Je ne la sens vraiment pas cette journée, tu sais.

**Miruka :** Pourquoi ça ?

**Sakura :** Et bien j'ai une interro en histoire géographie et je ne connais absolument pas mes leçons.

**Miruka :** Mais ne t'inquiète pas pour sa ma puce... Si tu rates celle-la, ce n'est pas grave _(Sakura la regarder toujours et sa mère lui offrait un sourire) _il y en aura d'autres.

**Sakura :** Oui tu as raison mais mes notes sur mon bulletin ont beaucoup chuté ce dernier trimestre et je n'ai pas envie que ça reste comme ça ! Alors je pense que pendant la durée de ma pause au travail, j'étudierais.

**Miruka :** Accorde toi du repos ma chérie ! Tu ne suivras jamais le mouvement sinon... Il faut te détendre.

**Sakura :** Mais la détente peut attendre, elle sera là lorsque nous serons tranquilles loin de tous ça.

**Miruka :** Franchement Sakura je ne sais pas quoi te dire pour te remercier de tout ce que tu fais.

**Sakura :** Tu n'as pas besoin de me remercier _(en souriant)_ Bon allez je go au lycée ou sinon je vais être en retard.

**Miruka :** Bonne journée ma chérie !

**Sakura :** Je rentrerai certainement plus tard que d'habitude ce soir, alors ne m'attends pas _(referma la porte derrière elle)_

**Sur le chemin du lycée, la jeune femme aux cheveux roses marchait tranquillement, son sac cognait sur ses jambes à chacun de ses pas. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas un passant et le percuta, celui-ci reprit la route après avoir dit « regarde où tu vas petite » d'un ton désagréable. Sakura s'excusa puis reprit le chemin qu'il l'emmenait tout droit vers son établissement scolaire et son lieu de travail. De longues minutes passèrent mais toujours pas de lycée en vue. Après un, deux et trois soupirs, elle vit un jeune homme brun vraiment très charmant. Il était une peu plus grand que la jeune fille, sa chevelure d'un noir intense était soigneuse et brillait de tous ses éclats. Ses yeux.. ses yeux étaient une arme qui s'apprêtait à faire feu tellement qu'ils lançaient quelque chose de fort. Ce jeune homme à l'allure d'apollon n'était autre que Sasuke, le jeune frère des survivants du clan des Uchiwa. **

**Sakura :** _(cria en accourant vers le concerné) _Sasuke !

**Sasuke :** Tiens Sakura.. _(après l'avoir regardée de haut en bas)_ dis moi, t'as pas l'air en forme toi ?

**Sakura :** _(Une main sur son front)_ Oh m'en parle pas je suis affreuse se matin ! Et le pire de tout, c'est que je vais louper mon interro.

**Sasuke **: Il faut que tu te ménages Sakura, tu ne peux pas continuer comme sa ! Tu te fatigues trop. À ce rythme-là, tu vas devenir un zombie.

**Sakura :** _(en souriant)_ Mouais enfin si ce n'est pas déjà fait

**Sasuke :** _(sourit a son tour)_ Allons-y ensemble, je te résumerais les leçons vu que je les connais par cœur

**Sakura :** Tu me sauves la vie encore une fois Sasuke, Merci !

**Le dénommé Sasuke lui répondit avec son unique sourire. Pour terminer cette rencontre, les deux adolescents se rendirent au lycée avec le seul but « réussir l'interro » et pour cela Sasuke lui posait des questions sur tout le chemin. Après une dizaine de minutes, Sasuke et Sakura arrivèrent enfin à leur destination. C'est avec un soupir pour une et une expression impassible pour l'autre qu'ils franchirent le hall. Avec un peu de chance, la fille de Miruka passerait l'interrogation dans la matinée mais en ce moment la poisse était accrochée à ses baskets ! **

**Tous les deux se rendirent dans le couloir où se trouvait leur salle de classe et croisèrent Naruto, un jeune blond abruti et maladroit**.

**Naruto :** Oh salut Sakura, Sasuke _(avec son sourire idiot)_ vous allez bien ce matin ?

**Sasuke :** Salut Naruto, ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vu.

**Sakura **: C'est normal voyons, Sasuke.. _(d'un ton ironique)_ il travaille dur et il est tellement à fond dans ses révisions qu'il en oublie même d'aller en cours. (_Avec un sourire)_

**Naruto **: Dis pas n'importe quoi, Sakura _(avec son air idiot et une main derrière sa tête jaune)_ je suis très pris ses temps-ci, alors tu peux comprendre que c'est plus important que le lycée.

**Sasuke :** Oh..

**Sakura :** Et on pourrait savoir qui est la personne qui te prend tout ton temps, Naruto ? _(Avec un sourire qui en disait long et rempli de sous-entendus)_

**Naruto :** Euh.. et bien, vous savez, ce n'est pas si important en fin de compte

**Sasuke :** Voyez-vous ça.. _(sourire en coin)_ le petit Naruto ne serait pas amoureux par hasard ?

**Naruto :** _(rougit)_ Mais.. mais pas du tout...

**Sakura :** _(légèrement vexée)_ Tu est amoureux et tu nous l'as caché ! Ces choses-là se partagent avec ses amis..

**Naruto :** _(soupir)_ Les gars, ne le prenez pas comme ça, je ne voulais rien vous dire car on veut que ça reste secret.

**Sakura :** _(contente)_ Oh c'est trop mignon !

**Sasuke :** _(d'un ton impassible)_ Il y avait bien quelqu'un alors..

**Sakura :** _(des étoiles dans les yeux)_ C'est qui ? On la connais ? Elle et au lycée ?

**Naruto :** _(agitant ses mains devant son visage)_ Doucement Sakura !

**Sasuke **: … _(soupir)_

**Sakura :** Aller dis-nous Naruto, on veut tout savoir ! Et ça, dans les plus grands aux plus petits détails _(avec un sourire)_

**Sasuke **: _(irritable)_ Ne me mets pas dans le même sac que toi, Sakura ! TU veux tout savoir, rectification !

**Naruto **: Euh.. elle _(main derrière la tête) _..

_**DRING**_

**Naruto :** _(pense)_ _oufff sauvé par le gong_... Bon et bien.. vous venez sinon on va louper l'interro.

**Sasuke :** Hum...

**Sakura :** Oh non … l'interro ! Avec tout ça, j'ai complètement oublié ce que tu m'as dit ce matin sur le chemin ! _(s'accroupit au sol)_

**Sasuke :** Mais non, ne t'en fais pas _(s'approchant d'elle et l'aidant à se relever)_ quand tu seras devant la feuille, ça va te revenir d'un seul coup.

**Sakura :** _(suit Sasuke et Naruto qui s'avançaient vers la classe et pas convaincue)_ Mouais si tu le dis ..

**Tous les trois se dirigèrent vers leur place respective et ainsi suivirent le cours, enfin mise à part une jeune fille aux cheveux roses. Le coude sur le table et le regard vers l'extérieur, elle ne pensait à rien, elle était ailleurs. Sasuke tourna la tête vers sa droite et la vit complètement perdue dans ses pensées et avec une mine terriblement fatiguée. Après un soupir, il prit sa feuille de papier, déchira un morceau puis le jeta discrètement sur sa camarade. Arrivé droit sur sa cible, il fit comme si de rien n'était puis reprit sa concentration pour son interrogation.**

**Du côté de Sakura, la boule de papier l'avait réveillée et reprit conscience que ce n'était pas le moment de rêvasser puisqu'elle était devant sa feuille d'interrogation. Crayon à la main, coude sur la table et sa tête posée sur son autre main, elle se mit à écrire les réponses sans grande conviction.**

**Naruto **: _(avec un signe de la main)_ Bon, je vous laisse les gars. Ce midi, je ne mange pas à la cantine.

**Sakura :** D'accord Naruto ! _(en souriant)_

**Sasuke :** _(toujours impassible)_ A cet aprèm.

**Naruto :** Ça marche. _(s'éloigna de plus en plus)_

**Sasuke **: Bon et bien, on va manger à deux ce midi, alors...

**Sakura **: _(en souriant)_ Ouais mais, personnellement, ça ne me déplaît pas.

**Sasuke **: Comme ça, on pourra discuter car j'ai l'impression que tu as besoin de te confier à un ami _(en lui faisant un clin d'œil)_

**Sakura **: _(toujours avec son sourire)_ Oh oui ! Allez allons manger !

**Sasuke :** Je te suis.

**Le jeune du clan Uchiwa et sa meilleure amie prirent la direction du réfectoire, ils discutèrent de tout et de rien mais surtout de leur ami Naruto, ainsi que de sa copine encore mystérieuse... pour le moment. Après dix minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent enfin dans le bâtiment de la cantine mais Sakura, tellement absorbée par sa conversation avec Sasuke, ne vit pas une personne devant elle et la percuta de plein fouet. Elle tomba au sol, fesses contre terre sous le choc. **

**Sakura :** _(assise par terre)_ Aie aie aie aie !

**Sasuke :** _(à sa hauteur)_ Tu vas bien ?

**Sakura :** Oui ça va bien, à part que la personne ne s'est même pas excusée de m'être rentrée dedans !

**Sasuke :** Non Sakura, c'est toi qui lui a foncé dessus

**Sakura :** _(perdue)_ Ah.. ah bon !

**Sasuke :** _(l'aidant à se relever)_ Allez relève-toi et allons manger, tout le monde te regarde.

**Sakura :** _(acceptant la main de Sasuke)_ Ahem ! Bon on y va !

**Enfin le moment tant attendu était arrivé. Plateaux en main, tous les deux se trouvèrent une table tranquille et s'installèrent. Trente minutes plus tard, leur ventre bien rempli, leur gorge hydratée, les deux amis sortirent du bâtiment. **

**Sakura :** Tu m'attends dans le couloir ? Je vais au toilette.

**Sasuke :** Ok

**Pendant ce temps-là, Sasuke vit son frère et alla le voir sur le champ pour lui parler.**

… **:** Ah c'est toi Sasuke ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans les couloirs à cette heure ? Tu sais que c'est interdit.

**Sasuke **: Ouais je sais Itachi, mais j'attends Sakura. Elle est partit se rafraîchir.

**Itachi :** Alors comment s'est passée ton interro ?

**Sasuke **: Ça a été, je l'ai réussi... enfin je crois

**Itachi **: _(le décoiffant avec un sourire)_ Oh ne t'en fais pas, petit frère ! Je suis sûr que c'est le cas.

**Sasuke : **_(enlevant sa main de ses cheveux)_ Oh arrête de faire ça au lycée !

**Itachi : **Mais je te taquine, bon aller je vais y aller, je dois aller voir le proviseur. Il m'a demandé pour une raison que j'ignore d'ailleurs.

**Sasuke : **Oh ne t'en fais pas, je suis sûr d'une chose déjà : c'est que ce n'est pas grave tu es un bon exemple à suivre, Itachi. _(avec un sourire)_

**Itachi :** _(lui rendant son sourire) _Merci petit frère.

**Le grand frère Uchiwa prit le couloir pour aller dans le bureau du proviseur, il tourna à droite. Mais quelque chose lui rentra dedans, il se recula sous le choc et vit une couleur de cheveux dont il sut immédiatement à qui ils appartenaient.**

**Sakura :** _(se massant la tête et encore par terre)_ Oh non pas encore ! _(tout en relevant la tête)_ Oh mais vous pouvez pas regarder où vous...

**Elle ne put finir sa phrase, son regard émeraude croisa des yeux si noirs et si forts en intensité qu'elle se perdit à l'intérieur. Sakura avait perdue le sens de l'ouïe et la parole. Elle plongea encore et encore dans ce regard unique, fort et doux a la fois. La jeune Haruno reconnaîtrait ses yeux entre mille. **

**Itachi :** …. Sakura !

**Sakura **: _(reprit enfin conscience)_ Oh... p-pardon... je suis désolée, c'est moi qui ne regardait pas devant moi. Une deuxième fois en même pas deux heures, il y a que moi pour faire ça. _(en souriant)_

**Itachi :** _(lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se relever)_ Aller relève-toi, tu vas te salir si tu restes par terre.

**Sakura : **_(lui prit la main)_ Merci... _(pense) Wouah ! Je fonds à mort sous son regard de braise, sa main plus douce que de la soie... (et une gifle mentale pour Sakura)_ _mais enfin, Sakura, reprends toi !_

**Mais comment se reprendre pour la jeune Sakura Haruno quand quelqu'un comme Itachi Uchiwa se trouvait en face d'elle ? Elle pourrait le regarder des heures et des heures tellement sa beauté l'attirait, incomparable avec celle de son frère Sasuke. Lui, il la dominait de toute sa hauteur, ses longs cheveux étaient attachés d'une queue de cheval, laissant quelques mèches rebelles sur son front ainsi que sur les deux cotés de son visage. Et qui plus est d'un noir corbeau... Ses yeux, elle était complètement sous son hypnose. Lorsqu'elle était dans cette état, elle savait très bien qu'il pouvait lui demander n'importe quoi, elle le ferait sans hésiter une seule seconde. Son regard émeraude descendit plus sur son corps parfait, habillé par une chemise rouge déboutonnée comme il le fallait, laissant apercevoir le haut de son torse. L'envie de mettre ses petites mains sur celui ci se faisait ressentir chez la pauvre Sakura, totalement sous le charme du grand frère de son ami. Elle pouvait voir distinctement sa musculature à travers sa chemise. En un seul mot, Sakura pouvait décrire Itachi : parfait !**

**Itachi : **Tu est sûre que ça va ?

**Sakura :** _(main derrière la tête)_ Oh mais .. oui très bien je vais euh.. _(toujours en le fixant et en répondant comme si elle était ailleurs)_ rejoindre Sasuke, oui c'est ça... il m'attend alors je vais me dépêcher...

**Itachi :** Il est dans le hall.

**Sakura :** _(détournant le regard et prenant le chemin menant à destination sans lancer un regard en arrière)_ Merci !

**Le plus grand des frères Uchiwa la regarda partir jusqu'à ce qu'elle tourne dans un angle et qu'elle ne soit plus dans son champ de vision. Il était complètement retourné.**

**Itachi :** _(sa main sur son visage et son dos contre le mur)_ Mais.. qu'est-ce qui m'arrive.. ? C'est Sakura merde ! Je l'ai vue plusieurs fois chez moi avec mon frère, dans les couloirs du lycée... pourquoi j'ai cette sensation dans mon bas-ventre.. ? _(sa main sur son visage glissa)_ Non je dois être fatigué, rien de plus... je dois aller voir le proviseur, sinon je vais me faire passer un savon.

**Mais Itachi resta immobile encore contre le mur, il ressentait des picotement au fond de lui. Impossible pour lui de faire un seul pas tant son esprit était tourné vers la jeune fille. Il repensa à ce qui s'était produit quelques minutes juste avant. Au moindre petit détail... Ses cheveux d'une couleur rarissime faisaient penser à un rose bonbon, lui donnant envie de la croquer, ses yeux d'un vert comme celle d'une pierre magnifique : l'émeraude. Ses petites joues colorées d'un rouge passion. Son corps était comme il le fallait... elle ressemblait à un ange tombé du ciel, mais il s'arrêta net dans ses pensées lorsqu'il revint dans la réalité**

**Itachi :** Merde mais à quoi tu penses vieux !? C'est la meilleure amie de ton frère, et aussi une élève de ce lycée, mon lieu de travail et il est formellement interdit d'avoir ce genre de relation avec les élèves... encore moins avec des mineurs ! Je perds complètement la boule moi... bon je vais me rafraîchir et aller à son bureau.

**Quelques minutes à peine après avoir reprit son chemin, le grand frère de Sasuke arriva au bureau où il était tant attendu. Il frappa et entra puis referma derrière lui.**

**Itachi :** Vous vouliez me voir Monsieur ?

**Proviseur :** Oui, _(assis à son bureau puis tendit une main vers le fauteuil se trouvant en face de lui)_ Assieds-toi Itachi..

**Le dénommé Itachi joignit le geste à la parole du patron. Une conversation des plus importante se déroula entre eux, le proviseur avait son air des plus sérieux, ses coudes reposant sur son bureau et sa tête sur ses mains. **

**Pendant ce temps dans la cour, Sakura était revenue auprès de son meilleur ami qui l'avait attendue assez longtemps, selon lui. Alors la jeune fille expliqua qu'elle était rentrée dans son frère et qu'ils avaient parlé. Et bien oui Sakura n'allait tout de même pas dire à Sasuke qu'elle s'était perdue dans les océans noirs de son apollon de frère. Elle préféra garder ça pour elle, pour le moment. Et qui sait peut-être qu'un jour elle en parlerait... **

**Sasuke :** _(dos contre le mur et les bras croisés sur son torse)_ En fait, le temps que tu étais partie au toilette et que tu discutais avec mon frère, j'ai été voir le tableau des professeurs absent et il se trouve que nous n'avons pas cours cette aprem...

**Sakura :** _(les yeux bien grands ouverts avec un énorme sourire aux lèvres)_ C'est vrai !

**Sasuke : **Ouais... enfin t'excite pas trop, on a quand même le cours d'histoire à 16h15...

**Sakura : **_(perdue son sourire)_ Ah ba ouais je m'en doutais.. celui la n'est jamais absent de toute façons... pff.

**Sasuke : **_(léger sourire)_ Fais pas cette tête, on l'adore ce cours. On fait toujours le bordel et il ne remarque rien... et puis c'est un des seuls cours où on est assis à côté.

**Sakura : **_(de nouveau le sourire aux lèvres)_ Oui c'est vrai ! Bon et bien que faisons nous jusqu'à 16h15... ? On n'a pas le droit de sortir du lycée, je te rappelle...

**Sasuke :** Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, j'en fais mon affaire..

**Sakura : **Euh..

**Aussitôt que Sasuke finissait sa phrase, il partit dans une direction assez précise mais la jeune Sakura, prise de cour, réalisa qu'il ne l'attendait pas donc accéléra le pas pour revenir à sa hauteur. Mais tout ça en lui lançant des regards en coin pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de son plan. Enfin après tout, ça ne devait pas être quelque chose d'illégal car Sasuke était un modèle pour les élèves du lycée. Il ne ferait jamais quelque chose qui risquerait de le mettre dans une situation délicate, enfin c'est ce que pensait sa meilleure amie. **

**Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent puis Sasuke s'arrêta net. Sakura écarquilla les yeux car, un peu plus, elle allait encore rentrer dans quelqu'un. **

**Sakura :** _(étonnée)_ Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ?

**Sasuke : **_(se retourna pour lui faire face)_ J'ai une idée de génie !

**Sakura :** _(encore plus étonnée)_ Ah bon ?! C'est vachement étrange venant de ta part de réagir comme ça, tu sais.

**Sasuke :** _(sourire en coin)_ T'inquiète pas, après tu ne me diras plus ça car profite de cette instant, ce ne sera pas tous les jours que je vais le faire..

**La jeune Sakura Haruno n'eut même pas le temps de lui répondre que son meilleur ami venait de la laisser en plan. Elle ne comprenait vraiment pas le comportement de Sasuke, c'est alors qu'elle remarqua qu'ils étaient juste à coté du bureau des surveillants mais celui ci était désert.. pourtant son ami y était entré.**

**Sakura :** _(soudain une idée passa son esprit elle mit sa main devant sa bouche)_ Han.. ne me dites pas qu'il va...

**La fille aux cheveux roses fixa alors le bureau, pour voir si Sasuke trouvait ce qu'il cherchait. Inquiète pour lui, elle s'approcha du lieu mais elle n'eut pas besoin d'aller bien loin car après quelques pas, Sasuke Uchiwa refaisait surface devant elle avec un sourire aux lèvres. **

**Sakura :** Mais.. pourquoi ? Enfin... ça ne va pas de faire ça ! T'es fou !

**Sasuke :** Bon alors, tu me suis ou pas ? On ne va quand même pas rester à l'intérieur !

**Sakura :** _(un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres)_ Bah bien sûr que je te suis !

**Itachi :** _(au téléphone)_ Oui Kisame... Euh non pas ce soir... Je finis tard... Bah oui... Tu ne t'en rappelles vraiment pas ?... Je l'avais dit aux gars que je ne revenais pas avant la semaine prochaine car... Oui voilà... Et il y a aussi l'anniversaire de Sasuke, ce week-end... Oui.. Bah tu sais quoi ? Dans le pire des cas, on s'appelle ce soir et j'essayerai de passer demain dans la journée... D'accord, salut vieux ! _(il raccrocha et rangea son portable dans sa poche)_ Bon il est 15h, je devrais peut-être aller au bureau. Je suis le seul surveillant, cette après midi. _(passa sa main dans sa longue chevelure)_ Et puis avec le proviseur qui m'a retardé... pff... Je ne vais pas rentrer tôt ce soir, moi...

**Sur ces mots, il rejoignit son bureau et vit une bonne dizaine d'élèves qui l'attendaient. Il prit place derrière celui-ci puis commença à régler chaque problème que l'élève devant le bureau lui expliquait. **

**Pendant ce temps quelque part à l'extérieur, la fille Haruno et le fils Uchiwa étaient tranquillement installés sur des tuyaux à discuter, à rire... **

**Sakura :** _(essuyant ses larmes après avoir tant rigolé)_ Wouah... je n'en peux plus, moi !

**Sasuke :** En fait, il est quel heure ?

**Sakura :** _(regarda sa montre)_ Il est 15h17.

**Sasuke :** Putain ! J'hallucine quand même ! Rester trois heures au lycée juste pour une heure d'histoire, c'est abusé.

**Sakura :** Ouais mais bon, on est obligé et grâce à toi, on est dans un coin tranquille où personne peut nous déranger _(en souriant)_

**Sasuke :** _(sourit à son tour)_ Ouais mais bon, on a eu de la chance que personne ne soit venu ici pour l'instant.

**Du côté d'Itachi, il en avait enfin fini, pour le moment. Le grand frère de Sasuke s'étira et passa ses mains dans ses cheveux. Son regard se fixa sur une feuille en particulier...**

**Itachi :** Mais dites-moi que je rêve !

**Du coté de Sasuke et de Sakura, ils étaient toujours entrain de discuter mais le sujet tourna bien vite sur leur pote Naruto.**

**Sakura :** Dis Sasuke, tu crois que la copine de Naruto, on la connaît ?

**Sasuke :** Je ne pense pas qu'on la connaisse...

**Sakura :** _(les étoiles dans les yeux) _J'ai trop envie de la connaître, j'ai envie de bien m'entendre avec elle, qu'on devienne des supers copines et puis on pourra parler de Naruto et découvrir toute sorte de petits secrets qu'il ne nous a pas dit dont il aurait pu lui parler...

**Sasuke :** _(à lui même)_ Et voilà ! Elle est repartie dans son petit délire !

**En effet lorsque Sakura était dans cette état, il avait beau l'appeler, lui parler et la bousculer, elle continuait sur sa lancée. Il soupira de lassitude puis attendit patiemment qu'elle ait fini son film d'elle-même. **

**Pendant ce temps-là, Itachi s'était levé en mode furieux de son siège puis alla vérifier quelque chose dans le placard, à l'arrière du bureau.**

**Itachi :** J'en était sûr ! Elle n'y sont plus... Mais pourquoi compliques-tu toujours les choses ?!

**Le surveillant parcourait les couloirs vides - soit dit en passant, car vu l'heure, tous les élèves étaient dans leurs salle de classe. Mais Itachi recherchait quelqu'un en particulier. Après les couloirs, il vérifia la cour, les toilettes, le réfectoire... mais personne ! Alors il décida de se rendre dans ce lieu qui plus est interdit pour les élèves !**

**Sasuke :** _(en voyant que son amie avait arrêté de parler)_ Ça y est ? T'as fini de faire tout ton film là ?!

**Sakura :** Oh pardon Sasuke.. j'étais encore partie dans mon univers _(en souriant)_

**Sasuke:** Oui ça j'avais remarqué... _(en soupirant)_

**Un silence s'installa entre eux pendant quelques minutes mais ce ne fut pas Sakura qui le rompit mais bien son meilleur ami. **

**Sasuke :** Tu travailles ce soir ?

**Sakura :** _(en s'étirant)_ Oui malheureusement, j'aurais voulu rentrer tôt et me coucher de bonne heure. Mais ce ne sera pas pour ce soir..

**Sasuke :** Franchement, je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour tenir à ce rythme-là !

**Sakura :** _(en mettant son poing en l'air)_ Il faut juste de la bonne volonté !

**Sasuke :** Tu termines à quelle heure ce soir ?

**Sakura :** Je ne sais pas trop mais en tous cas, aujourd'hui, j'ai la salle de réunion à nettoyer puis aussi tout le hall... Alors je pense que je serai rentrée vers 21h00 chez moi..

**Sasuke :** Oh je vois... tu croiseras certainement mon frère alors...

**Sakura : **_(à l'entente de cette phrase, Sakura se stoppa net puis lui lança un regard d'incompréhension)_

**Sasuke :** Ouais car ce soir, il fait la fermeture du lycée donc vous quitterez en même temps.

**Sakura :** _(dans ses pensées)_ _Oh mon dieu ! En même temps... il va être là ce soir... on ne sera que tous les deux dans le lycée ! Mais arrête donc ma fille, le lycée est grand il n'y a pas grande chance que tu tombes sur lui.. mais si je..._

**Sasuke : **… Oh oh Sakura tu m'entends ? _(en agitant sa main devant son visage)_

**Sakura :** _(revenant a elle)_ Oh désolé j'étais partie loin dans mes pensées là...

**Sasuke :** Pour changer, bien sûr...

**Plus un mot, les deux amis restèrent silencieux pour profiter un peu de cet endroit de tranquillité. Il y avait juste les chants des oiseaux mais aussi de légères brises de vent qui venaient caresser leurs cheveux. **

**Pendant ce temps, Itachi en avait plus qu'assez de les chercher mais il fut bien obligé. Après tout, il devait faire respecter le règlement avec n'importe qui, même son cadet. Encore quelques mètres et un escalier à franchir puis il serait arrivé à destination. **

**Sakura :** Dis Sasuke..

**Sasuke :** Hum

**La meilleure amie de celui-ci voulait en parler maintenant, elle pensait que c'était le moment idéal, mais ses mots restèrent au fond de sa gorge.**

**Sasuke :** Tu voulais me dire ? _(il la poussa pour l'encourager)_

**Sakura : **Bah voilà, c'est à propos de.. Ita...

_**BOUM !**_

**Itachi :** _(essoufflé) _Et bien je vous ai enfin retrouvés !

**La porte avait claqué contre le mur et c'était ce qui avait fait sursauter Sasuke et Sakura. Ils écarquillèrent tous les deux leurs yeux, devant eux se tenait Itachi le surveillant, lui le dernier à qui ils auraient voulu faire face à ce moment précis.**

**Sakura :** _(pense)_ _woouah heureusement qu'il n'est pas venu quelques secondes plus tard car sinon j'aurais était grillée sur place là... _

**Sasuke:** _(à voix basse, seule Sakura avait entendu)_ Et merde ! Il a remarqué plus tôt que prévu !

**Le grand frère des Uchiwa s'avança droit vers les étudiants qui se trouvaient maintenant debout l'un à côté de l'autre. Il fixa son frère en fronçant les sourcils. Itachi n'en revenait pas du geste inconsidéré de son frère, commis plusieurs heures auparavant. Une fois à leur hauteur, Itachi ne préférait surtout pas regarder Sakura dans les yeux car celui ci s'y perdrait à coup sûr et oublierait le pourquoi de sa venue jusqu'ici. Il tendit la main vers son frère.**

**Itachi :** _(d'un ton froid)_ Rends les moi Sasuke !

**Le dénommé Sasuke lui rendit les clefs qu'il avait mises dans sa poche de jean, puis sans même regarder son frère il lui lança.**

**Sasuke :** Comment tu as fait pour t'en apercevoir ?

**Itachi :** _(fixant son frère)_ Et bien tout simplement, une fois que j'ai reçu tous les papiers des appels de classe, j'ai vérifié et encore vérifié et je n'ai vu vos noms nulle part ! Donc je savais déjà que tu aimais cette endroit... Alors j'ai été regarder dans le fond du bureau si le trousseau de clef pour aller sur le toit y était toujours ou non.

**Sasuke :** _(en souriant et en regardant son frère)_ Mais c'est que tu me connais trop bien, Itachi.

**Itachi **: Oui mais ça n'empêche en aucun cas le fait que vous n'ayez pas le droit de venir ici. Cet endroit est interdit pour les étudiants. Et ce que tu as fait, Sasuke, tu sais que tu devrais être renvoyé pour ça ? Tu as volé les surveillants !

**Sasuke **: Ouais je sais mais on n'avait pas cours alors ..

**Itachi : **Mais franchement, qu'est-ce que je vais faire d'un petit frère comme toi ? Hein !

**Sakura : **Promis, on ne recommencera plus ! Et puis c'est la première fois alors ce n'est pas comme si on avait séché les cours !

**Sasuke :** Ouais Sakura a raison...

**Itachi :** Bon c'est bon, déguerpissez mais que je vous revois plus traîner dans les couloirs sinon je vous fous des heures de colle ! Et dépêcher vous, votre dernier cours va bientôt débuter !

**Sasuke :** Merci grand frère _(en souriant)_

**Sakura : **_(en souriant)_ Merci Itachi !

**Les deux étudiants se dépêchèrent de redescendre mais au moment où Sakura passa près du surveillant, celui-ci ferma les yeux. Son doux parfum vint lui chatouiller les narines avec le vent qui remua leurs cheveux. Après cinq minutes à rester planté au même endroit, il remit ses idées en place et redescendit également. **

**La sonnerie retentit pour faire part aux élèves que la journée était terminée, enfin pour certains. **

**Iruka Sensei :** Avant que vous ne partiez, pour la semaine prochaine notez bien ça dans vos agendas : vous devez me faire la biographie d'un être très important qui a marqué l'histoire de Konoha. Je ne vous en dis pas plus, à vous de chercher sur qui vous travaillerez. Je précise bien que je ne veux pas un travail bâclé mais quelque chose de propre, lisible et je veux que votre biographie tienne sur cinq pages minimum. Puisqu'il s'agit d'un travail de groupes, venez me voir par binôme pour que je note vos prénoms sur mon carnet avant de sortir de la classe !

**Sasuke : **_(en faisant la bise a Sakura)_ A demain Sakura et surtout ménage-toi, et repose-toi !

**Sakura : **Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, tu me connais après tout _(en souriant)_

**Sasuke :** _(un sourire en coin)_ Et c'est bien pour ça que je te le fais rappeler

**Sakura : **A demain Sasuke !

**Le lycée se vida petit à petit. Une demie heure passa puis plus aucun élève, professeur ni le proviseur étaient présents. Sakura était seule au lycée, seule pour faire son ménage et seule avec...**

**Itachi :** Sakura ?!

**Seule avec le plus beau garçon, celui qu'elle aurait voulu rien que pour elle. **

**Sakura :** _(pense) mais enfin a quoi je pense moi, je deviens complètement parano ! _Euh.. oui qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?!

**Itachi :** _(en souriant)_ Non rien, je voulais juste voir si tu étais bien présente car tu avais l'air ailleurs.

**Sakura : **_(pense) Il y a de quoi être ailleurs surtout quand tu me regardes comme ça et encore en plus si tu rajoutes ce sourire magnifique qui te va si bien. _

**Itachi :** Dis, tu es sûre que ça va ?

**En disant ça, Itachi avait posé sa main sur son épaule. À ce contact, la jeune fille aux cheveux roses eut un frisson lui parcourant tout son corps. Elle releva sa tête pour lui faire face mais lorsqu'ils croisèrent leurs regards, le monde tout autour d'eux s'arrêta. Itachi était comme perdu dans un océan rempli d'émeraudes et Sakura dans des abysses profondes. Sans s'en rendre compte, les deux jeunes se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre pour se retrouver à quelques centimètres du visage de l'autre. Sakura pouvait même sentir le souffle chaud d'Itachi sur son visage et elle en frissonna. **

**Sakura :** _(rouge comme une tomate)_ Euh... _(se reculant)_ Désolée, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris... je vais y aller... _(tout en se dirigeant vers son local)_

**Itachi :** _(la regardant partir et dans ses pensées)_ _merde vieux ! Qu'est-ce que tu as foutu là ? Tu étais si près et... rien ! Le désert ! Bordel ! Il faut que je me reprenne elle me fait complètement perdre la tête, et ça c'est juste quand je suis seul avec elle. Mais pourquoi bon sang ?! _

**Il était maintenant 18h30 et nos deux jeunes gens ne s'étaient pas recroisés après avoir failli faire une chose impossible dans le hall. Itachi faisait sa ronde dans le lycée pour veiller à ce que toutes les portes de classes soient fermées à clefs, puis redescendit après avoir eu envie de prendre une tasse de café. Il avait un mal de crâne pas possible, ça le bouffait de l'intérieur mais le pire de tout pour lui, c'était qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi ! Mais c'était _elle_ qui occupait ses pensées à chaque instant et encore plus en ce moment précis... Surtout en sachant qu'il était seul avec la rose. **

**Pendant ce temps-là, Sakura avait terminé tout le premier étage. Après avoir nettoyé chaque salle, chaque table et chaise, elle n'en pouvait plus. La fatigue commençait à se faire ressentir, alors qu'il lui restait encore des heures de travail. Elle descendit jusque dans le hall et ne le vit nulle part alors elle partit dans le couloir du rez de chaussée puis commença à nouveau son ménage. **

**Le moment redouté arriva. Elle s'occupait enfin de nettoyer l'infirmerie lorsqu'elle le vit derrière elle. Ses joues rosirent pour une raison qu'elle ignorait - peut-être qu'elle préfère faire comme si elle l'ignorait. **

**Sakura :** _(rouge)_ Euh... tu veux... tu veux quelque chose ?

**Mais celui qui se trouva en face d'elle ne répondit pas et s'avança près d'elle en refermant la porte derrière lui à double tour et en gardant la clé avec lui. La jeune fille ne comprit pas pourquoi il se comportait comme ça. Il la fixait intensément droit dans les yeux, oh mon dieu qu'il est beau.. pensait-elle. Sakura ne savait pas quoi faire devant un tel comportement. Elle reculait quand lui avançait vers elle mais elle ne put aller plus loin car elle percuta le mur. Sa respiration commençait à devenir de plus en plus rapide. Elle ressentait des frissons dans tout son corps, elle rougissait plus que jamais, elle savait qu'elle devait faire quelque chose ou bien sinon les choses tourneront à la catastrophe. Itachi continuait d'avancer puis il se mit juste devant elle et posa chaque main sur chaque coté de sa tête. Le beau brun se pencha pour aller à l'encontre de son oreille et dans un souffle et d'une voix sensuelle il lui dit. **

**Itachi : **Tu me fais complètement tourner la tête, Sakura...

**Respirer était une torture pour notre jeune Sakura Haruno. Son souffle chaud sur son cou, elle en frissonna encore plus. Même rester debout était une chose des plus impossibles pour elle. **

**Sakura :** _(rouge)_ Ita... Itachi... je pense qu'on ne devrait pas... on n'est.. on n'est pas...

**Itachi : **_(toujours penché vers son oreille)_ Sakura... laisse-toi aller, je sais que tu en meurs d'envie comme moi... je le sens, je l'ai senti durant toute la journée...

**Ses jambes tremblèrent, elle n'allait plus tenir très longtemps et ça Itachi le savait très bien.**

**Itachi **: Sakura...

**Sakura **: _(dans ses pensées) Oh non... qu'est-ce que je devrais faire ? Lui sauter dessus et laisser mon désir prendre le dessus ou bien écouter la voix de la raison qui me dit que c'est mal ce qu'on est en train de faire.. Oh mon dieu ! _

**Pendant qu'elle était dans ses pensées, Sakura n'avait pas remarqué qu'il avait posé une de** **ses mains sur son bras nu et qu'il le caressait. La jeune fille titubait, il le sentait alors il attrapa ses deux poignets et les posa juste à coté de sa tête. Et il la maintint en la dévorant de ses yeux noirs. **

**Sakura fondait à chaque fois que son bel apollon poser ses prunelles sombres sur son corps. Elle voulait l'en empêcher mais en même temps, elle voulait en profiter. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : leur désir était beaucoup trop intense pour qu'ils puissent le contrôler. **

**Itachi :** Pourquoi résistes-tu ? _(en lui déposant quelques doux baisers sur son cou)_ Je sais très bien ce que ton corps veux et je sais aussi ce que tu désires vraiment...

**Sakura **: _(dans ses pensées)_ _Non Sakura, ne l'écoute pas, résiste, bon sang résiste ! Tu dois résister !_

**Itachi :** _(plongea dans son regard émeraude)_ Pourquoi résistes-tu, Sakura ?

**Sakura :** _(toujours dans ses pensées) Oh la la ! Sa manière de prononcer mon nom, je ne vais plus tenir très longtemps je le sens et il le sent aussi..._

**Le surveillant était toujours entrain de tenir les poignets de la jeune fille qui faiblissait de plus en plus sous ses baisers doux. Sakura ressentait des picotements dans tout son corps mais surtout dans son bas-ventre l'envie de se coller à lui, de l'embrasser, le serrer contre elle. Elle se sentit perdre pied chaque seconde qui passait. **

**Itachi, quant à lui, continuait de tracer son cou de petits baisers. Puis la jeune fille se crispa et serra ses petits poings. Le frère de son meilleur ami le sentit et fit un sourire qu'elle sentit très bien contre sa peau. Elle allait craquer, il le savait, elle le savait. **

**Le bel apollon arrêta ses baisers pour faire face à ses émeraudes. Les yeux de la jeune fleur reflétaient tellement de sentiments : du désir, de la peur, de l'impatience tout comme de la tristesse. Toujours en la tenant, Itachi approcha ses lèvres des siennes puis lorsqu'il était assez prêt - c'est à dire à deux petits centimètres de celle de la rose il se stoppa puis se mit a parler. **

**Itachi :** Je te désire Sakura... _(d'une voix sensuelle puis frotta son nez avec le sien)_ Et je sais que tu me désires également, tu ne peux le cacher...

**Sakura **: _(dans ses pensées) Mon dieu ! Je n'arrive même plus à sortir un mot, il est si prêt de moi que je n'ose même pas parler par peur de le toucher et de ne plus pouvoir m'en séparer. Que devrais-je faire maintenant ? Il est impossible pour moi de le repousser mais également impossible de continuer, ça ne serait pas juste même si j'en meurs d'envie._

**Itachi :** Sakura...

**L'aîné Uchiwa avait lâché un poignet de sa belle, celle-ci crut perdre l'équilibre. Une fois sa prise relâchée par réflexe, pour s'accrocher à quelque chose elle avait agrippée la chemise rouge d'Itachi. Elle eut un frisson à ce contact de trop et la pauvre n'en avait pas encore fini car le temps de reprendre contenance, Itachi parcourait tous son bras de haut en bas pour la saisir par la taille avec sa main libre. Il n'en pouvait plus, la douceur de cette peau lui faisait tourner la tête. Il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter là, il le savait. Sakura eut le souffle coupé durant la séance de torture d'Itachi mais impossible pour elle de l'arrêter dans ses gestes... peut-être bien que c'était ce qu'elle voulait en fin de compte. **

**Itachi resserra la pression sur son poignet en même temps que celle sur sa hanche et la jeune fille laissa échapper un petit gémissement puis se mordit la lèvre inférieure tout en resserrant la chemise de son tortionnaire. Celui-ci eut des sourires à chaque fois qu'il s'apercevait qu'elle lâchait prise au fur et à mesure. **

**Le surveillant laissa glisser sa main une fois de plus tout le long de sa cuisse nue.**

**Sakura :** _(laissant encore échapper un gémissement, dans ses pensées)_ _quelle idée j'ai eu de m'habiller en t-shirt à manches courtes et en jupe moi ? _

**Itachi essaya de se contrôler pour continuer tout en douceur et pour ne pas déchirer ses vêtement. Il caressa sa cuisse de haut en bas sans pour autant dépasser la limite. Sakura en frissonna de plus en plus, les crampes dans son bas-ventre venaient à se faire plus intense au fur et à mesure qu'il augmentait l'intensité de ses caresses. Elle n'en pouvait plus, la jeune Haruno allait craquer et il le sentait. Alors il continua avec encore une pression de plus sur son poignet tout en la caressant avec son pouce. Il la désirait depuis quelques temps déjà et il savait que c'était pareil pour elle. Itachi en avait eu la confirmation durant tous ses jours passer à se fixer intensément. Il ne pouvaient nier ce qu'ils ressentaient lorsqu'ils se trouvaient dans la même pièce. L'Uchiwa lui lança un regard d'une grande intensité, s'en fut trop pour la jeune Sakura. Elle avait dépasser sa limite, elle craquait complètement pour le frère de son meilleur ami.**

**Le fille aux cheveux roses resserra sa pression contre le torse d'Itachi puis perdit complètement le contrôle de ses gestes. Elle vient alors à se coller contre lui avec une telle impatience en scellant ses lèvres avec celle d'Itachi pour partager un baiser doux, fort, langoureux et passionné. Il lâcha son poignet pour la tenir par la taille et il la colla contre le mur et lui se colla à elle. Pour rien au monde il ne voudrait cesser ce moment. Depuis le temps qu'ils se cherchaient, ils s'étaient enfin trouvés. Sakura fondait sous le baiser ardent que lui offrait le surveillant, il passa sa langue chaude sur ses lèvres puis Sakura ouvrit sa bouche immédiatement pour lui donner l'autorisation. Un combat endiablé commença entre leurs langues se cherchant l'une à l'autre, Sakura gémissait de plus en plus suite à cet échange avec son beau brun qu'elle désirait tant. Itachi se régalait de l'effet qu'il avait sur la rose mais aussi il ne pouvait pas laisser ses mains inactives alors il passa ses deux mains sous ses cuisses puis souleva sa belle. Sakura croisa ses jambes autour de la taille d'Itachi qui lui se rapprocha de plus en plus comme pour ne faire plus qu'un avec elle. **

**Ils durent mettre fin a ce baisers dangereux par manque d'oxygène, mais Itachi ne laissa pas le moindre temps à Sakura de se remettre de son état qu'il lui donna plein de baisers dans le cou et sur son épaule. La rose n'en pouvait plus, elle resserrait ses bras autour du cou du brun, comme pour l'inciter à continuer et elle ferma les yeux pour profiter encore plus de cette instant. **

**Lorsque Sakura avait rouvert ses diamants, elle était allongée sur le lit de l'infirmerie puis** **Itachi sur elle à califourchon. Elle le fixait avec un regard rempli de désir. Itachi se pencha pour lui voler un doux baiser qu'il coupa court pour s'occuper de son cou tout en descendant les bretelles de son débardeur. La rose releva la tête, il faisait preuve d'une grande douceur, elle soupira d'aise puis elle commença à déboutonner sa chemise rouge pour laisser le champ libre à son torse. Une fois déboutonnée, elle ne lui enleva pas mais le fixa intensément. Itachi, un sourire aux lèvres, la regarda droit dans les yeux. Sakura, accompagnée de ses joues rosie sous la chaleur de la pièce mais aussi par ce contact, laissa libre court à ses mains qui venaient caresser le torse chaud de son surveillant, ses muscles se contractèrent sous sa peau. Il avait très chaud, son souffle, sa respiration étaient saccadés. Son pantalon commençait même à devenir trop étroit, ils se fixèrent d'une douceur et d'une passion infinie jusqu'à sceller encore une fois leurs lèvres. Tout en l'embrassant, Itachi mit ses mains sur le bas de son t-shirt puis le remonta. Sakura se releva légèrement pour lui donner plus de facilité puis d'un seul geste il lui retira. Elle était maintenant en soutien-gorge devant lui, le grand frère de son meilleur ami. Il la contempla de ses abysses puis Itachi remit ses mains au travail pendant qu'il parcourait son buste de baisers, laissant Sakura gémir sous ses gestes tendres. Itachi était vraiment serré dans son pantalon mais le garda, il voulait encore la faire rêver. Sakura avait le souffle court et le couvait avec un regard plein d'amour. Elle posa ses mains sur son torse lorsqu'il s'était redressé puis les descendit pour se** **rendre sur sa taille, elle défit alors sa ceinture en cuir et déboutonna son jean noir. Itachi se sentit un peu moins a l'étroit. Ensuite elle lui ôta sa chemise. Leurs regards se perdirent encore l'un dans l'autre puis Itachi scella de nouveau leurs lèvres et s'allongea sur elle tout en gardant appui avec ses coudes. Il descendit ses mains pour écarter ses jambes et s'installa entre celles-ci. Sakura, quant à elle, passa ses mains derrière son dos et le griffa en le faisant frissonner et en lui faisant lâcher des soupirs d'aise. **

**Itachi :** _(à son oreille et d'une voix roque)_ Je vais te faire mienne, Sakura

**Sakura **: _(elle ouvrit la bouche pour laisser passer un gémissement sous le contact dur sur son intimité)_ Je suis à toi, Itachi...

**Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau puis Saura laissa le champ libre aux mains expertes du jeune et beau Itachi. **

**L'infirmerie, le seul endroit qui n'ait pas de caméra de surveillance, sera le témoin de leurs ébats amoureux. **

**Sasuke :** _(se réveille doucement avec les rayons du soleil qui vinrent lui caresser le visage)_ Ah oui, c'est le week-end ! Et bien, je crois que je vais faire une bonne grasse matinée. _(mit sa tête sous la couette)_

**Le jeune frère d'Itachi s'était alors rendormi, bien sûr il n'avait aucun mal à fermer l'œil même avec le soleil bien haut dans le ciel. **

**Son frère aîné, lui, n'a pas eu cette chance, il n'a pas fermé l'œil une seule heure de la nuit, bien trop occupé à repenser à ce qui s'était passé la veille au lycée avec une jeune fille, mineure qui plus est ! Il se retourna dans son lit encore et encore en soupirant. Puis Itachi décida d'aller prendre une douche et d'aller retrouver Kisame pour au moins une heure, ça lui changerait les idées. En espérant que son meilleur ami arriverait à lui faire oublier Sakura, ne serait-ce qu'un petit instant. **

**Une fois dans la salle de bain, il fit couler l'eau chaude puis se débarrassa de son débardeur et de son jogging qui faisaient office de pyjama. Complètement dévêtu, il entra dans la cabine de douche, il laissa l'eau couler sur son corps chaud une bonne dizaine de minutes encore avec l'esprit ailleurs. Itachi posa son front contre le carrelage en face puis ferma les yeux.**

**Itachi :** _(murmure)_ Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Bon sang.. ce n'est pas possible de faire une telle chose en étant conscient des conséquences qu'il y a dernière ! J'ai... j'ai...

**Une telle phrase aussi simple a dire, le grand frère de Sasuke avait du mal et ça le mettait hors de lui. **

**Itachi :** _(toujours les yeux fermer il fronça les sourcils)_ Putain ! J'ai couché avec Sakura... la meilleure amie de mon frère.. dans son dos... et en plus le pire... le pire c'est qu'elle est mineure ! _(soupire encore une fois puis serra le poing et le frappa de toute ses forces contre le mur)_ Putain mais t'es vraiment con Itachi !

**Après plusieurs minutes, l'amant de Sakura se décida enfin à se savonner. Il baissa la tête laissant ses cheveux mouillés suivre le mouvement pour se mettre de chaque coté de son cou et se collant sur son torse. L'eau coulait encore et encore jusqu'à s'évacuer par le siphon, on pouvait même distinguer une couleur rougeâtre se mêler à l'eau claire et pure, signe que Itachi avait vraiment cogner très fort le mur pour qu'il ait mis son poing en sang. **

**Une vingtaine de minutes s'écoulèrent puis Itachi sortit de la douche, une serviette autour de sa taille. Il essuya son miroir pour pouvoir voir nettement son reflet dans celui-ci. Il grimaça de douleur suite au frottement de la serviette qu'il passa sur son torse pour s'essuyer, puis il vit le pourquoi de sa douleur. Son torse... Son torse était complètement recouvert de griffures ainsi que son dos, signe que la soirée d'hier était très mouvementée pour nos deux jeunes amants. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres suite aux pensées de leurs ébats dans l'infirmerie. Il se décida enfin à s'habiller d'un simple jogging couleur noir et un débardeur blanc, tant que ça pouvait cacher ses marques. Ses cheveux encore humides tombant en cascade sur son dos et sur ses épaules, il les laissait libre pour aujourd'hui. **

**Sasuke, toujours entrain de dormir, se vit réveiller par son frère qui lui ramenait le petit déjeuner au lit, servi sur un plateau et oui aujourd'hui, son petit frère arrivait enfin dans l'âge adulte.**

**Itachi **: _(sourire au lèvres)_ Bonne anniversaire petit frère !

**Sasuke **: _(toujours sous la couette)_ Awh... tu ne pouvais pas me laisser dormir encore une petite heure, je suis fatigué ! En plus, c'es le week-end !

**Itachi :** Oui peut-être mais _(retirant la couverture de la tête de son frère)_ aujourd'hui c'est ton anniversaire alors j'ai voulu te faire plaisir ,comme chaque année.

**Sasuke :** _(se redressant)_ Oui et bien tu n'es vraiment pas obliger de faire ça.

**Itachi :** Allez prend ton petit déjeuner, ça va refroidir sinon.

**Sasuke :** Merci Itachi !

**Une fois le petit déjeuner fini, Sasuke fixait son grand frère qui semblait complètement perdus dans ses pensées. Il mit sa main sur sa large épaule, puis à ce contact Itachi releva les yeux vers son petit frère.**

**Itachi :** Qui a t-il Sasuke ?

**Sasuke : **Tu vas bien ? Tu m'as l'air ailleurs..

**Ailleurs c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, Itachi était actuellement en compagnie d'une charmante étudiante. Sakura agissait comme une drogue pour lui, c'était insupportable. Mais il reprit vite ses esprits quand il vit son petit frère le fixer d'un air incompréhensible.**

**Itachi : **T'en fais pas, je vais bien, je suis juste très fatigué, j'ai pas fermé l'œil cette nuit. Mais ne t'inquiète pas petit frère _(en mettant sa main dans ses cheveux et en les ébouriffant)_

**Sasuke :** _(enlève sa main)_ Oh mais arrête un peu de faire ça !

**Itachi :** Bon je redescends

**Le maître de ces lieux prit alors le plateau dans ses mains puis s'avança vers la sortie de la chambre mais...**

**Sasuke : **_(d'un ton naturel)_ Ah oui j'ai oublié de te dire : j'ai invité Sakura pour la soirée !

**Mais.. il s'arrêta net en ayant entendu ses paroles, ce qui fit fortement tanguer la tasse qui était encore par miracle debout sur le plateau. Sans le regarder, Itachi lui disait qu'il n'y avait aucun problème puis reprit sa route... mais...**

**Sasuke **: _(toujours aussi impassible et complètement inconscient de l'effet de ses paroles sur son frère aîné)_ Ah oui et j'ai presque oublié, comme on a un devoir à faire et bien pour que ce soit plus simple pour travailler, elle va rester quelques jours à la maison ! Mais elle fera des allers-retours pour s'occuper de sa mère.

**Mais là.. Notre pauvre Itachi était complètement sous le choc ! Le plateau fit même une chute, par miracle rien n'était cassé.**

**Sasuke :** _(inquiet de l'état de son frère)_ Itachi.. tu es sûr que ça va ?

**Itachi :** _(son rythme cardiaque se mit a accélérer)_ Oui, ne t'en fais pas petit frère, je me suis blessé au lycée hier, puis j'ai eu une faiblesse dans la main.. _(dans ses pensées)_ _Oh mon Dieu... Sakura... ici pendant.. des jours ! La soirée pouvait passer limite mais... _

**Sakura **: _(en se précipitant dans la cuisine) _Maman, tu n'aurais pas vu mon top écru ? Je ne le retrouve pas dans ma penderie.

**Miruka :** _(sourire aux lèvres)_ Doucement Sakura, tu est très énergique pour un samedi matin. Le vêtement que tu cherches est sur l'étend-à-linge sur la terrasse.

**Sakura :** Merci M'man.

**La jeune Haruno fut très rapide à quitter la pièce, aussi vite qu'elle était apparut. Une fois l'objet de sa convoitise en main, elle retourna finir de se préparer dans la salle de bain, ainsi que de faire son sac de couchage, car oui notre belle Sakura était toute heureuse et très pressée de pouvoir passer ces quelques jours chez son meilleur ami. Ainsi ils pourraient parler, s'éclater et bien sûr travailler sur leur projet pour le cours d'histoire. **

**Mais sa grande, même envahissante joie n'était pas due à tout ça mais plutôt à un certain homme qui serait présent également. **

**A la pensée de ce cher individu, un sourire se dessina automatiquement sur ses lèvres mais aussi des flashs de leur petite entrevue à l'infirmerie. Elle revoit le corps parfait d'Itachi Uchiwa complètement étendu sur elle, ainsi la rose pouvait sentir le désir, la passion qu'il avait éprouvé pour elle pendant tout le long de leur échange. Sakura rougissait sous ses souvenirs qui hantaient tout son être. Mais elle n'était pas moins heureuse, très heureuse d'avoir pu expérimenter sa première fois avec cet homme qu'elle désirait tant. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que ça se passerait de cette façon mais les choses avaient tellement tourné au vinaigre que leur passion, forte soit-elle, avait été incontrôlable pour les deux amants. **

**La meilleure amie de Sasuke avait aussi des boules au ventre, elle allait être aussi proche d'Itachi pendant des jours ! Et chez lui ! Et que se passerait-il si ils ne se contrôlaient pas ? Si Sasuke remarquait quelque chose ? Si leur passion était bien trop importante et qu'elle se mettait à lâcher prise en sa présence ? **

**Tellement de questions dont la rose ne connaissait pas les réponses. Elle chassa toutes ses mauvaises pensées de son esprit, puis continua tranquillement à faire son sac. Après tout, elle sera toujours en compagnie de Sasuke. Il n'y avait pas de raison pour qu'elle se retrouve seule avec son grand frère. **

**Une fois rassurée, elle mit son sac enfin prêt à l'entrée, prête à partir, même si le départ n'était pas avant des heures. **

**Miruka :** Tu n'as rien oublié ?

**Sakura :** Non _(elle regarda sa mère avec un sourire mais il s'éteignit très rapidement)_

**Miruka **: _(s'approchant d'elle) _Qui y a t-il, Sakura ?

**Sakura :** _(regardant ses pieds)_ Et bien.. je ne veux pas me permettre de quitter la maison pendant plusieurs jours d'affilés..

**Miruka **: _(lui releva sa tête rose)_ Mais ma puce, ça te fera le plus grand bien de sortir de ses quatre murs ! Tu vas pouvoir passer beaucoup de temps avec Sasuke, ça va te détendre et puis dis-toi que c'est pour les cours car après tout tu vas chez lui uniquement pour travailler et aussi passer du bon temps ! Alors profite et détends-toi un maximum, Sakura.

**Sakura :** _(dans ses pensées) Profiter, passer du bon temps ? Mon Dieu si seulement elle savait quel impact avaient ses mots sur moi, me détendre.. en tous cas je n'ai jamais été aussi détendue hier.. oh merde Sakura, arrête ! C'était un accident, rien de plus, il est sans doute passé à autre chose et n'y pense plus depuis le soir même.. (sort de ses pensées)_ Oui tu as raison M'man, mais je viendrai tous les jours te voir et te ramener quelque chose dont tu pourrais avoir besoin !

**Miruka :** _(la prend dans ses bras)_ Merci Sakura, j'ai de la chance d'avoir une fille comme toi !

**Sakura :** _(rend son étreinte)_ Et moi une mère comme toi !

**Il était maintenant 14h30, Itachi n'était toujours pas revenu de son entrevue avec son meilleur ami. Son jeune frère était donc le seul dans leur grande demeure. En ayant assez d'attendre l'heure exacte, il prit sa veste noire, mit ses chaussures et partit en direction de sa belle rose. **

**Quelques minutes après, il se trouvait devant leur appartement, mais Sasuke n'aimait vraiment pas ce qu'il voyait sous ses yeux et se demandait toujours autant comment elles pouvaient habiter là, toutes les deux. Mais le jeune Uchiwa n'en parlait jamais à la jeune Haruno car elle n'aimait pas en parler et il le savait. **

**Il se décida enfin à sonner à la porte, il n'attendit pas longtemps avant qu'une fille très énergique vienne lui ouvrir. **

**Sakura :** _(souriante)_ Sasuke ! Mais t'es en avance, il n'est que 14h45 ! On avait rendez-vous au parc que dans deux heures.

**Sasuke :** Ouais je sais mais mon frère n'est pas là, alors ça me soûle d'attendre donc je suis venu plus tôt.

**Sakura **: Oh.. je vois et bien j'arrive. Je vais prendre mon sac et dire au revoir à ma mère.

**La jeune Haruno repartit chez elle pour aller prendre son sac déjà prêt depuis un bon moment, puis revint accompagnée de sa mère à la porte. **

**Sakura :** Voila je suis prête !

**Sasuke :** Super ! _(voyant sa mère)_ Bonjour madame Haruno.

**Miruka **: Bonjour Sasuke, et bon anniversaire.

**Sasuke :** _(souriant)_ Merci, bon et bien on y va, au revoir. Je ramènerai Sakura le plus souvent possible vous voir !

**Miruka :** Je te la confie, au revoir les enfants

**Sakura **: Au revoir M'man !

**Sasuke **: Au revoir.

**Tous deux reprirent la route en direction de la grande demeure des Uchiwa. Le trajet se faisait plutôt dans la bonne humeur et les rires enfin même si Sasuke ne se lâchait pas comme son amie. **

**Une dizaines de minutes passèrent puis ils franchirent enfin la porte. Sasuke et Sakura enlevèrent leurs vestes et chaussures puis pénétrèrent dans le salon, vide. Et oui Itachi se faisait attendre, il n'était pas encore rentrer.**

**Sasuke :** Tu viens ? Je vais te montrer ta chambre et tu pourras installer tes affaires.

**Sakura : **Je te suis !

**Le plus jeune des frères Uchiwa l'emmena jusqu'à dans la pièce qu'elle pourrait considérer comme sa chambre pendant des jours. Sasuke s'arrêta net puis ouvra la porte et fit a Sakura signe de rentrer. **

**Sasuke :** Voila c'est ta chambre, mon frère l'a préparée ce matin à ma place pendant que je dormais. Tu as même ta propre salle de bain. Enfin bon j'espère que tu t'y plairas.

**Sakura :** _(elle tourna sur elle même comme les princesses)_ Mais t'es bête ou quoi ! Bien sûr qu'elle me plaît ! Elle est magnifique.

**Sasuke : **_(sourire en coin)_ Bon j'en suis ravi, je vais aller dans la cuisine voir si il ne nous manque rien pour se soir. Après tout, il y aura aussi Naruto donc j'ai intérêt de prévoir beaucoup de nourriture.

**Sakura :** D'accord, je dépose tout et je te rejoins !

**Son meilleur ami se dirigea alors vers sa cuisine pendant que Sakura regarda partout.** **La chambre était très spacieuse, les rideaux d'une couleur prune entouraient l'immense baie-vitrée qui donnait accès à une petite terrasse pour admirer le jardin de la demeure. Le lit installé au plein milieu de la pièce donnait un air très féerique à cette chambre, elle s'avança vers celui-ci puis s'installa au bord. La rose passa ses mains sur le drap fin d'une couleur rose et d'une douceur extrême. Elle savait bien une chose : elle allait très bien dormir ici. Alors comme ça, c'était son surveillant, son Itachi qui avait tout préparé dans les moindres détails ? Sakura rougit et sourit à cette pensée.**

**Son regard se stoppa sur une commode faite de bois et de marbre, elle resta sans voix devant la beauté des meubles. Ce n'était pas spécialement sur la commode que le regard émeraude s'était perdu mais plutôt sur ce qui se trouvait dessus. Des photos pleins de cadres photos des deux frères. Quand ils étaient petits avec leurs parents, Itachi lorsqu'il passait sa main dans les cheveux de Sasuke, etc.. Mais Sakura prit le cadre photo de toute la famille réunie et passa son pouce sur les deux jeunes frères heureux et tout souriants dans les bras de leurs parents. Sa vision se brouilla puis une perle salée tomba sur le cadre. Sakura se laissa glisser jusqu'à être assise en W au sol. Le cadre contre sa poitrine. **

**Pendant ce temps, Sasuke était en cuisine en train de finir les quelques préparatifs pour la soirée, puis la porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître son frère. **

**Sasuke **: Tu rentres plus tard que prévue Itachi !

**Itachi **: Je sais petit frère, _(en souriant) _je t'ai manqué à ce point ?

**Sasuke :** _(toujours impassible)_ Ne prends pas tes rêves pour des réalités. _(en fouillant dans le placard)_ Ah ouais... Au fait, Sakura range ses affaires dans sa chambre.

**Itachi :** _(surpris) _Mais elle ne devait pas venir seulement à 16h45 ?

**Sasuke **: Bah ouais mais comme tu n'étais pas là, je me galérais alors je suis parti la chercher plus tôt.

**Itachi :** D'accord. T'as prévenu Naruto pour l'heure de la soirée ?

**Sasuke :** Non, je n'arrive pas à le joindre depuis tout à l'heure, donc je vais aller le voir directement chez lui.

**Itachi :** _(les yeux écarquillés)_ Quoi ? Mais tu peux pas partir alors que Sakura est là !

**Sasuke :** Bien ce n'est pas grave, j'allais partir avec elle dès qu'elle aurait fini mais comme tu es là, elle n'a pas besoin de venir et puis il faut que j'aille au supermarché, il manque des ingrédients.

**Itachi :** _(pense) seul avec Sakura dès le début et bien ça promet !_ Bon d'accord, je vais mettre mes affaires dans ma chambre.

**Sasuke :** Ok moi j'y vais, je vais en avoir pour au moins une à deux heures, à toute à l'heure !

**L'Uchiwa encore présent soupira une nouvelle fois, puis prit la direction de sa chambre mais il vit une porte ouverte. Itachi savait qui était là : c'était _sa_ chambre qu'il avait préparée lui même. Et qui plus est, juste à coté de la sienne, celle de Sasuke était au bout du couloir. Il s'approcha pour aller dans la sienne mais il entendit quelque chose dont il avait horreur : des pleurs, les pleurs de sa belle rose. **

**Itachi ne comprit pas pourquoi elle était dans cette état mais une chose était sûre : il n'allait pas la laisser comme ça. Il s'approcha et il la vit par terre au pied de la commode avec un cadre prêt de son cœur. Itachi était attendri par cette scène. Il pénétra dans la chambre avec la plus grande discrétion puis s'accroupit en face d'elle. Sakura ne le voyait pas, elle avait sa tête baissée. C'est lorsqu'elle sentit une main ferme et douce à la fois se poser sur sa jambe nue. Sakura sursauta puis releva la tête. **

**Sakura : **_(surprise de le voir ici elle ne l'avait pas vu ni entendu arriver)_ Ita.. Itachi.., pardon je n'aurai pas dû.. _(en s'essuyant ses larmes)_

**Itachi :** Ce n'est pas grave, mais pourquoi es-tu dans cet état ?

**Sakura **: _(le regarda profondément pour se noyer dans ses iris noires intenses et frissonna sous le contact de la main de l'homme sur sa cuisse)_ Désolée... je suis très sensible... et émotive... je n'ai pu me retenir en voyant cette photo... et de savoir que ce n'est qu'un lointain souvenir... c'est... c'est...

**Itachi lui prit le cadre de ses mains puis le posa sur la commode et la prit dans ses bras. Il avait eu un courant dès que leurs corps s'étaient collés l'un à l'autre et c'était pareil pour la jeune adolescente. Ses sanglots s'arrêtèrent au fur et à mesure qu'Itachi lui caressait son dos et lui disait des mots tout bas pour la calmer. Sakura se sentait bien dans ses bras puissants qui l'entouraient complètement, elle se sentait en sécurité. **

**Itachi **: Aller calme toi, ne te mets pas dans cette état pour cette vieille histoire. Sasuke et moi avons pris nos repaires, il y a bien longtemps. Nos parents veillent toujours sur nous dans nos cœurs. Ils nous manquent, c'est sûr mais on est heureux. Mon petit frère est vraiment plus heureux depuis que tu es dans sa vie... _(baissa le volume de sa voix pour qu'elle ne puisse pas l'entendre ou bien qu'elle eu un tout petit écho)_ et la mienne également...

**Sakura **: _(resserra son étreinte et avec un petit sourire aux lèvres)_ Merci Itachi.

**Cette soirée d'anniversaire bien originale se passait drôlement bien. Tout était normal, Sasuke et Sakura étaient tranquillement installés sur le balcon pour faire face à la fraîcheur nocturne tandis qu'à ce moment même, Naruto avait disparu du champ de vision des deux adolescents, il était debout contre le mur, mais plus personne.**

**Sakura :**Mais où est-il passé ?

**Sasuke :** Aucune idée, mais espérons qu'il ne manigance rien de stupide

**Sakura :** Et bien, il s'agit tout de même de Naruto..

**Sasuke :** _(se frappe la tête avec sa main)_ C'est bien ça qui me fait peur !

**La jeune Haruno était amusée par la réaction de son meilleur ami, il était très inquiet par ce que leur petit idiot pouvait encore manigancer. Pendant ce temps Itachi, lui, était dans la cuisine en train de faire la vaisselle de leur dîner. Pour lui, ça ne pouvait pas attendre, le brun avait horreur que ça traîne trop longtemps dans l'évier. Une fois la vaisselle terminée, il alla dans le salon où il vit son invitée dehors près de son jeune frère à rire à en perdre son souffle. Sourire aux lèvres, Itachi la fixait tendrement pendant plusieurs minutes et c'est ainsi que le petit Uzumaki refit surface, avec une chose non identifiée en mains. Il versa le contenu de sa bouteille dans d'autres bouteilles sur la table. Une fois terminé, il prit la direction du balcon pour rejoindre les autres, tandis que le grand frère Uchiwa reprit enfin contenance et retourna dans la cuisine pour apporter le dessert. **

**Naruto :** _(grand sourire) _Yoooo les gens ! Naruto Uzumaki est de retour

**Sasuke :** _(soupir) _Et on pourrait savoir où tu étais passé pendant ces 20 dernières minutes ?

**Sakura :** Tu aurais pu nous prévenir que tu t'absentais.

**Naruto :** _(met sa main derrière sa tête jaune)_ Et bien, d'abord je devais aller au toilette et puis ensuite j'ai reçu un appel que je ne pouvais pas ignorer alors..

**Sakura : **_(met ses deux mains devant elle)_ Alors dans ce cas, je ne te dirai rien puisque je suis sûre que c'est ta copine qui est derrière cet appel important.

**Sasuke :** Pfff _(secouant la tête de droite à gauche et soupirant puis murmurant)_ Elle n'a rien compris, c'est clair comme de l'eau de roche que son histoire est fausse.

**Naruto:** _(pense) Wouah je savais qu'elle était naïve mais pas à ce point.. !_

**Sasuke regarda son ami dans les yeux, il n'était pas dupe. Le petit Uchiwa savait très bien qu'il avait menti et que le blond avait encore préparé une connerie. Naruto lui donna son pire sourire d'idiot, puis il lui vint une idée. Sakura et son meilleur ami n'aimaient pas beaucoup l'air qu'avait Naruto. **

**Sasuke :** Quoi que ce soit, ton idée, tu l'oublies !

**Naruto :** Mais je n'ai encore rien dit.

**Sakura :** _(avec un sourire) _Ma foi... pourquoi pas tenter une de ses expérience pour une fois.

**Sasuke / Naruto :** _(Choqués et surpris)_ Quoiiiiii !

**Sakura :** Bah oui quoi, c'est ton anniversaire, autant s'éclater et se lâcher ! _(avec son plus beau sourire)_

**Le grand silence complet venait se placer parmi nos trois adolescents juste après la phrase que notre jeune demoiselle venait de prononcer. Les minutes passèrent puis Itachi arriva sur le balcon avec un plateau en main avec un rafraîchissement posé dessus. **

**Itachi :** Et bien dîtes-moi, il y a un mort ou quoi ? Vous verrez vos têtes, les gars... _(micro-sourire)_

**Sasuke :** Euh.. non mais..

**Itachi :** _(en posant le plateau sur la petite table blanche) _Pour que mon frère affiche une mine qui le rendrai presque idiot, il faut vraiment qu'il y est un truc anormal.

**La seule fille présente riait au éclat après ce que le grand frère venait de sortir sur son meilleur ami, et surtout d'avoir vu comment celui-ci avait réagi après l'annonce de son frère. Sakura n'en pouvait plus, Naruto, qui ne l'aidait pas du tout, imitait la scène en jouant le rôle d'Itachi et de Sasuke mais avec en bonus sa débilité complète. La fleur de cerisier en pleurait tellement le spectacle était hilarant. Le surveillant la fixait, il la trouvait vraiment jolie dans le cadre de la nuit avec les étoiles bien hautes dans le ciel mais sa vision s'arrêta ici, son frère venait de lui sauter sur son dos. **

**Sasuke :** _(en s'accrochant à son frère)_ Comment ça idiot ?!

**Itachi :** Oh mais voyons petit frère, tu aurais vu ta tête, on aurait dit Naruto.

**Jusque là, le jeune Uzumaki faisait ses pitreries pour embêter sa jeune amie mais, lorsqu'il avait entendu le maître des lieux prononcer son nom, il avait arrêter et se dirigeait vers les Uchiwa, en laissant une Sakura toujours en train de rigoler à cœur joie.**

**Naruto :** Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là, Itachi ?

**Itachi :** Et bien, il faut dire que tu es le roi pour ça. Sans aucun doute !

**Naruto :** Mais c'est normal, c'est tout moi ça et puis je retire ce que j'ai dit, je le prends comme un compliment _(avec son sourire que seul lui pouvait faire)_

**Sasuke :** Vous avez pas bientôt fini de déblatérer des idioties sur moi !

**Itachi :** Et bien je voulais aussi te demander : ne serait-il pas possible que tu descendes de mon dos ? _(avec une pointe d'humour) C_e n'est pas que ça me gène que tu m'aimes autant mais retiens-toi un peu, petit frère

**Sasuke :** _(le relâche et s'éloigne le plus possible de son frère)_ Oh mais arrête avec ça, je t'ai déjà dit !

**Sakura :** _(toujours entrain de rigoler elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter)_ Oh mon dieu les gars... arr.. arrêtez avec vos conneries.. j'en.. j'en peux plus _(essuiyant ses larmes)_

**Sasuke :** _(allant auprès de sa meilleure amie)_ Aide-moi Sakura, me laisse pas avec ses deux tarés il faut que tu les arrêtes.

**Sakura :** _(toujours dans le même état)_ Mais Sasuke.. je veux bien mais avant.. il faut que j'arrive à me calmer.. c'est presque chose impossible quand on regarde par là..

**Sakura pointa du doigt dans la direction de son amant et de leur ami blondinet. Sasuke secoua la tête de droite a gauche, il en avait assez déjà quand il était seul avec son frère qui le taquinait mais là avec Naruto en prime...**

**Sasuke :** Et bien regarde ailleurs !

**Sakura :** Je crois que je vais plutôt allait me rafraîchir.

**Sasuke :** Oui c'est une assez bonne idée, je t'accompagne.

**Les deux amis se dirigèrent vers la table, tout en passant devant Itachi et Naruto qui, eux, étaient toujours en train de se moquer du pauvre petit héritier Uchiwa. Le plus idiot de tous regardait du coin de l'œil Sasuke et Sakura boire plusieurs verres d'affilés, en pensant que ce n'était qu'un simple rafraîchissement et non un petit mélange dont le créateur ne manquait pas un seul moment de la scène. Un sourire victorieux se dessina sur son visage. Itachi, qui était à ses cotés, se demanda ce qu'il avait bien pu encore inventer comme débilité. Enfin, il se doutait qu'il ne devait pas boire une seule goutte de la carafe qu'il avait lui même amené ici. Il regarda la scène se dérouler sous ses yeux. Son jeune frère ne tenait presque plus debout tandis que Sakura, elle était assise par terre entrain de rigoler toute seule enfin non ! Mais que voyait-il ? Un exploit ? Non, c'était la triste réalité son frère.. oui son jeune frère Sasuke Uchiwa riait aussi. Le premier héritier en avait assez vu, il se frappa le front et décida de raccompagner Naruto chez lui après lui avoir demandé. De toute façon, les deux-là ne pouvaient pas aller bien loin dans l'état où ils se trouvaient. **

**Itachi :** Tu as bien réussi ton nouveau coup, Naruto.

**Naruto :** _(faisant l'innocent)_ Mais de quel coup tu veux parler, Itachi ?

**Itachi :** _(sourire en coin)_ Aucune importance, je sais que tu vois de quoi je veux parler, Bonne nuit !

**Après une réponse par un signe de tête, Naruto pénétra chez lui puis alla s'installer sur son lit avec un grand sourire sur le visage. **

**Naruto :** Quelle bonne soirée !

**Quelques minutes passèrent avant que le beau brun ne retourne dans sa demeure. Il gara sa voiture d'un noir étincelant dans son garage, puis activa l'alarme de sécurité. Une fois ceci fait, Itachi rangea le salon qui était en désordre à cause de la soirée d'anniversaire « mouvementée ». Ce fut à ce moment précis qu'il découvrit différentes bouteilles d'alcool vides dans le coin du mur et du canapé. Et oui ! Notre Naruto n'était pas très doué pour cacher ses bêtises. **

**Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent et l'amant de Sakura pouvait enfin souffler, tout était absolument comme il aimait, propre. La pendule affichait près de 2h du matin, le sommeil commençait à se faire ressentir mais cette soirée était loin d'être finie, comme il le pensait. **

**Sasuke :** _(complètement soûl et à moitié endormi) _Ita.. chi.. qu'est-ce que tu fais.. encore.. de.. debout.. hic.. ?

**Itachi :** _(dans ses pensées)_ _Rah c'est pas vrai, si un jour on m'avait dit que je te verrai dans un état pareil, je ne l'aurai jamais cru.. (soupire et il reprend à haute voix)_ Non mais regarde toi petit frère, attend je vais t'aider !

**Sasuke :** _(en tanguant)_ Mais, je peux.. hic.. me débrouiller tou.. seul

**Itachi :** Mais je n'en doute pas.

**Sur ses paroles, le grand frère Uchiwa mit un bras de son jeune frère autour de son épaule pour l'aider à aller jusqu'à sa chambre où il serait beaucoup mieux installé pour dormir. Mais le trajet ne se fit pas dans le silence, comme Itachi l'espérait au fond de lui. Sasuke s'exprimait de façon incompréhensible même pour son frère, mais une fois qu'il vit la fameuse porte, il s'autorisa à lâcher un petit soupir de soulagement. **

**Rafraîchi, changé et couché, Sasuke était fin prêt pour faire sa nuit tranquillement. Mais Itachi lui posa tout de même une question avant de sortir. **

**Itachi :** Dis moi, petit frère _(s'asseyant a ses cotés)_ où est Sakura ?

**Sasuke :** _(a moitié endormit)_ Je crois qu'elle est partie.. dans sa chambre.. _(baille)_ lorsque je me suis levé, elle n'était plus avec moi..

**Itachi :** Hum, d'accord. Aller repose-toi, t'as besoin de dormir. Bonne nuit

**Le maître des lieux n'attendait pas de réponse puisque son petit protégé s'était plongé dans les bras de Morphée. Avec un de ses rares sourires aux lèvres, Itachi sortit de sa chambre puis avec la pensée que Sakura dormait tranquillement dans la sienne, il ne lui vint pas l'idée d'aller vérifier par peur de ne pas se contrôler devant une telle beauté. Alors il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, le pauvre Itachi avait bien besoin d'une douche pour se remettre les idées en place. **

**L'eau coulait durant une vingtaine de minutes avant qu'Itachi ne pense enfin à sortir de la cabine, un pied après l'autre. Il se mit face à son miroir. Son reflet était tel un cas désespéré, la fatigue pouvait se lire sur chaque trait de son visage. **

**Itachi :** Tu as vraiment une mauvaise mine, mon vieux !

**Le dit « vieux » s'entoura la taille d'une serviette, et sortit pieds nus de la salle de bain pour se diriger vers sa chambre où il avait hâte de pouvoir passer une bonne nuit. Itachi entra enfin dans la pièce seulement éclairée par les lumières du jardin, et de ce fait il ne vit pas l'ombre derrière la porte. **

**Un bruit sourd avait retenti quelques secondes après qu'il avait pénétré sa chambre, le surveillant fit un sursaut puis se retourna, et là il vit.. ou pour être plus précis il _la_ vit, juste à quelques mètres devant lui, elle se tenait devant la porte qui était fermée - soit dit en passant. **

**Itachi :** _(dans ses pensées)_ _Euh.. là c'est vraiment pas bon, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici ?_

**Elle ? Elle n'était-autre que la meilleure amie de son frère, celle qui lui faisait complètement perdre la tête. Mais Itachi n'aurait jamais pensé la voir en ce lieu, dans sa propre chambre ! Et dans.. dans cette tenue !**

**Itachi :** Sa.. Sakura.. ?

**Mais la jeune Haruno ne dit pas un seul mot, elle le regarda avec des prunelles vertes pleines de désir. Itachi ne savait plus quoi penser, mais pourquoi agissait-elle comme ça ? Y avait-il seulement de l'alcool dans cette foutue carafe ? Et ça, des questions, notre surveillant en avait un paquet, mais ça resterait sans réponse. **

**Itachi :** Bon merde Itachi reprends-toi ! Ce n'est pas le moment de se poser des questions ! Bon analysons la situation.. Sakura est dans ta chambre, en shorty.. et en débardeur.. _(il avala difficilement sa salive)_

**Du coté de Sakura, elle resta immobile pour le moment, trop occupée à contempler se qui se tenait devant elle. Comment faire autrement lorsque vous vous trouvez en face d'un dieu tel qu'Itachi Uchiwa et - pour couronner le tout - vêtu d'une simple serviette de bain autour de sa taille ? À cette vue, la rose avait des rougeurs aux joues, elle laissa ses yeux parcourir son corps d'apollon encore humide suite à sa douche. Pendant ce court instant, elle revit des flashs comme quoi ce même corps elle l'avait touché, caressé, griffé. Elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure en y repensant. Son prisonnier ne bougea pas d'un pouce par peur de la brusquer, ou bien même de lui faire peur. Ses yeux d'un noir intense parcourait son corps avec envie, il voulait lui résister mais le seul fait de la voir lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens et son corps fort et humide était maintenant recouvert de frissons.**

**Itachi :** _(avec un mal fou a se contenir)_ Euh.. Sa.. Sakura, tu devrais.. ahem, tu devrais aller te coucher il.. il est tard !

**Sakura :** _(avec du désir dans la voix)_ Ah oui, toi Itachi Uchiwa, tu veux vraiment que je parte ?!  
**Itachi :** .. Oui..

**Sakura :** Alors pourquoi, le son de ta voix n'est pas du tout convaincant ? Hum, je dirais plutôt que.. _(en s'approchant de lui)_ tu meurs d'envie que je reste avec toi !

**Le grand frère de son meilleur ami ne savait pas du tout quoi répondre à ce que venait de lui dire son invitée. Il savait qu'elle n'était pas du tout dans son état normal et ça serait vraiment très mal de profiter de la situation - même si l'envie était loin d'être absente. Il regarda autour de lui pour essayer de trouver rapidement une solution avant que son désir ne prenne encore une fois le contrôle. Sakura, quant à elle, se dirigea toujours plus vers sa proie. Il était vraiment sexy, elle voulait vraiment faire l'impensable. Poussée par le fou désir qu'elle ressentait à son égard et par l'alcool, elle se rapprochait de son bel Itachi. La rose ne pouvait que le regarder, elle ne s'en lassait pas, il était dos à la baie vitrée qui laissait paraître l'éclat de la lune avec son torse musclé encore humide, ses cheveux longs qui s'était posés sur ses épaules ainsi que sur son dos qui égouttaient encore. Sakura suivait alors une goutte qui tombait tout le long de son torse pour enfin terminer sa course au delà de la serviette. Le rouge aux joues, elle s'avança toujours vers lui. Itachi essayait tant bien que mal de se sortir de là mais le temps qu'il réfléchissait, elle était déjà juste à un mètre devant lui.**

**Itachi :** Sakura, ce n'est pas du tout une bonne idée.. de faire ce que tu fais !

**Sakura :** Et tu peux me dire.. _(en se saisissant d'une mèche de cheveux)_ ce que je suis en train de faire au juste ?

**Itachi :** _(dans ses pensées) Putain mais, pourquoi perds-tu tes moyens aussi facilement quand tu est avec elle ? Bon sang je dois faire quelque chose ! Mais quoiiiiii ?_

**Sakura :** J'ai juste envie de me détendre..

**Itachi :** _(il écarquilla les yeux)_ De te détendre ?! Bon.. écoute moi Sakura _(il mit ses mains sur ses frêles épaules et un frisson lui parcourra tous son corps) _Tu n'es pas dans ton état normal !

**Sakura :** _(enroula la mèche autour de son doigt tout en lui faisant une moue toute mignonne)_ Mais je sais exactement ce que je fais, je t'assure. Et je sais que j'en meurs d'envie tout comme tu meurs d'envie de recommencer _(elle descendait sa main qui n'était pas occupée au niveau de la serviette)... _ce qu'on a fait au lycée.

**Le pauvre Uchiwa subissait en première classe le grand désir de la demoiselle, sa respiration devenait saccadée. Il devait l'arrêter ou il devait s'éloigner de cette diablesse au plus vite sinon la dangereuse tentation aura raison de lui. Itachi ne voulait pas recommencer cette « épisode ». C'était une erreur, il aurait jamais dû lui prendre sa première fois. Il le regrettait à présent. Mais pouvait-il vraiment lutter ? Pouvait-il vraiment faire quelque chose contre cette passion incontrôlable qu'il ressentait pour Sakura ? Encore des questions sans réponses. **

**Une fois qu'il reprit contenance de son esprit, avec courage, il prit la main de la jeune fille et l'éloigna de « cet endroit ». Sakura le regarda, surprise.**

**Itachi :** _(reprenant difficilement son souffle)_ Arrête Sakura ! Tu regretteras tes gestes demain et cela, je ne le permettrait pas ! Tu n'es pas toi et je ne veux pas profiter de toi.

**Sakura :** Puisque je t'ai déjà dit que je savais exactement ce que je fait et que j'en ai envie, je te veux Itachi !

**Itachi :** _(dans ses pensées)_ _heureusement que mon frère a le sommeil lourd, _Tu dis n'importe quoi, tu n'as pas conscience de tes vrais désirs lorsque l'alcool est présent.

**Sakura en avait plus qu'assez qu'il se refuse à elle, alors qu'elle savait très bien qu'il la désirait aussi. La rose commença alors à martelait son torse de petits coups de poings, en fermant les yeux. **

**Sakura :** Mais qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour avoir enfin ton attention ?! Où est passée ton arrogance, ta confiance en toi, ton obsession que tu avais au lycée ? Hein !

**C'en était trop pour le surveillant. Comment se contenir lorsqu'une femme aussi magnifique et déterminée se montrait devant vous ? Pour le cas d'Itachi, la réponse était impossible ! **

**Le grand Uchiwa prit alors les deux petites mains de la demoiselle en faisant preuve d'aucune délicatesse, Sakura écarquilla les yeux. Elle l'avait poussé à bout et maintenant elle allait devoir en subir les conséquences. Il avançait tandis que Sakura reculait jusqu'à percuter la porte qui lâcha un bruit sourd dans le couloir. Tandis que la fleur de cerisiers avait lâché un cri de surprise. Itachi lui avait emprisonné d'une forte poigne ses poignets de chaque côté de sa tête. **

**Itachi:** Te rends-tu compte de ce que tu m'obliges à faire, Sakura ?

**Sakura :** _(avec un sourire malicieux)_ Je ne t'ai rien obligé à faire, j'allais lâcher l'affaire quand tu as réagi.

**Itachi :** On ne me la fait pas à moi, tu m'aurais sauté dessus si je n'avais rien fait.

**Sakura :** C'était une bonne idée ça. _(en le regardant dans les yeux)_ Que vas-tu faire maintenant mon beau Uchiwa ?!

**Itachi :** _(lui lançant un regard plein de désir et de détermination et d'une voix sensuelle)_ Te faire rêver ma jolie.

**Le grand frère de Sasuke ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre qu'il avait déjà scellé ses lèvres fines et sucrées avec les siennes. Le baiser était tendre mais en même temps très ardent, Sakura en gémissait, elle mit ses mains autour de son cou et elle s'enroula les doigts dans ses long cheveux doux et noirs. Pendant ce temps, Itachi continua de lui donner se baiser tout en s'occupant avec ses mains, il descendit alors sa main droite sur son corps tout en passant par son buste pour arriver à sa taille. Son autre main... il la mit sur la nuque de la jeune fille qui la pressa un peu pour donner plus d'ampleur au sentiments qu'il voulait faire passer. La rose laissa des gémissements s'échapper contre son gré, son persécuteur se délecta de chaque son qui était destiné à lui seul. **

**Sakura baissa ses deux mains vers la serviette mais Itachi les lui rattrapa. **

**Itachi :** Attends.. laisse-moi décider à quel moment Sakura, j'en ai pas fini avec toi.

**Sakura :** _(en rougissant et impatiente)_ Ita.. Itachi dépêche toi.. !

**Itachi :** _(il savourait l'effet qu'il lui procurait)_ Fais preuve de patience, Sakura.

**Il lui relâcha ses mains et elle semblait avoir compris puisqu'elle s'agrippa à ses bras. Itachi reprit la où il s'était arrêté et remit ses mains en place, il parcourait chaque parcelles de son cou de doux baisers. La fleur ferma ses yeux et leva la tête pour profiter encore plus de cet échange. Pendant ce temps, il positionna ses deux mains au niveau de ses cuisses puis il la porta et il laissa son dos contre la porte tout en se rapprochant encore plus d'elle si c'était possible. La jeune Haruno laissa échapper un grand gémissement suite au contact dur sur son intimité. Itachi scella une nouvelle foi ses lèvres pour étouffer un peu le bruit, ce serait vraiment bête de réveiller Sasuke à un moment pareil. Sakura lui griffa le cuir chevelu et suite à ça, Itachi laissa échapper un grognement. Il laissa alors libre court à ses mains qui parcouraient le corps de sa jeune prisonnière, puis arrivé au niveau de son débardeur, il lui ôta en vitesse, en la décoiffant au passage. Elle avait l'air vraiment sexy de cette façon. Itachi ne se lassait pas de la regarder avec passion.**

**Sakura :** Itachiiiii..

**Mais pendant ce temps, sa fleur perdait patience. Alors il mit ses mains sur son dos et Sakura croisa ses jambes autour de sa taille et il l'emmena vers son lit déjà défait. **

**Il déposa alors délicatement sa princesse, et oui première manœuvre délicate. **

**Le cadre était parfaitement romantique, le lit qui était lui aussi positionné au milieu de la chambre était éclairé par les éclats de la lune. Le silence complet était aussi présent, comme ça Itachi pouvait alors se régaler du fond sonore que lui donnait sa belle rose.**

**Itachi :** Tu es vraiment sûre de vouloir continuer, je ne veux pas que tu ais des remords par la suite.

**Sakura :** C'est chose impossible, la seule chose que je veux c'est t'appartenir pour l'éternité.

**Par la suite, il lui déposa un baiser avec fougue et passion, tout en ne laissant pas ses mains inertes. Itachi caressa alors son buste et prit d'une main ferme sa poitrine, Sakura se courba de plaisir ce qui fit rapprocher leurs deux intimités et qui donnait des coups d'impulsion pour notre beau surveillant. Elle le sentit sourire contre ses lèvres, ça l'amusait de voir sa belle dans cette situation mais ça lui faisait surtout beaucoup d'effet. **

**De son coté elle ne restait pas s'en rien faire, elle enroula ses jambes avec les tiennes puis avec ses mains elle rapprochait sa tête comme pour ne jamais quitter ses lèvres mais par manque d'oxygène il durent mettre fin au baiser. Mais comme à son habitude Itachi ne lui laissa pas le temps de reprendre contenance qu'il s'attaqua alors à son lobe qu'il mordillait avec envie. Sakura, prisonnière de cette douce et diabolique torture, commença à ne plus pouvoir se retenir et son hôte le savait très bien. Il laissa alors son lobe et parcourait avec sa langue un trajet jusqu'à sa poitrine qui était encore recouverte soit dit en passant, elle ferma les yeux pendant tout l'échange. **

**Itachi, quant à lui, s'installa plus confortablement, il se mit alors à califourchon sur elle et la contempla, elle était vraiment très belle. La couleur rosée sur ses joues, sa lèvre emprisonnée par ses dents d'une blancheur éclatante, ses bras tendus au dessus de sa tête pour agripper le cousin... Cette vision érotique, il ne voulait en aucun cas arrêter ce moment mais il dut y mettre fin pour abréger ses souffrances mais aussi celle de sa fleur.**

**Itachi se mit alors au travail, il lui ôta son shorty tout en douceur pour faire durer cette instant le plus possible. **

**En passant, heureusement pour eux que c'était dimanche, l'horloge affichait 4h30 du matin, mais où était donc passée la fatigue du surveillant ? **

**Sakura se retrouva alors en sous vêtements et son amant pouvait constater qu'elle était déjà très humide, un sourire pervers et de contentement naquit sur son beau visage. Il commença à prendre l'élastique de sa petite culotte mais la descendit que de quelques millimètres il ne voulait pas lui donner satisfaction aussi facilement. Sakura n'en pouvait plus, il jouait avec elle comme il l'avait déjà fait mais sans doute c'était se qui lui plaisait le plus chez lui lors de leurs échanges. Une minute d'inattention pour notre Uchiwa qu'elle se redressa et qu'elle le bascula sur le lit et la rose prit place sur lui, bah oui quoi ! Elle avait le droit de jouer aussi.**

**Itachi :** _(esclaffa un son de surprise et fit une moue à en faire tomber plus d'une)_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

**Sakura :** C'est à toi d'être torturé mon beau ténébreux !

**Itachi :** _(curieux)_ Ah oui ?

**Sakura :** _(se mit au niveau de ses lèvres)_ Oh que oui !

**Après ce petit retournement de situation, Itachi était curieux de voir la suite de l'événement c'était pourquoi il la poussait à bout en parcourant son buste et ses cuisses avec de tendres caresses.** **Sakura lui lança un regard amusé, elle savait ce qu'il essayait de faire mais elle garda à l'esprit son objectif : se venger. **

**La rose scella avec imprudence et impatience ses lèvres avec celle de son amant, ils fermèrent les yeux pour se délecter de cette échange qui plus est différent. Mais Itachi aimait ça, lorsqu'elle osait prendre les initiatives. Il souriait durant cette échange, Sakura y mit fin délicatement et posa ses deux petites mains sur son torse et dessinait chaque trait de ses muscles qui procurait des frissons au nouveau prisonnier. Par la suite, Itachi croisa ses bras derrière sa tête et regarda tout ce que sa belle pouvait bien lui faire. Sakura se mit à quatre pattes au dessus de son « jouet » puis, avec sensualité, parcourait son torse avec sa langue chaude. Elle s'autorisa à se diriger vers sa taille mais sans aller au delà de la barrière. Itachi grogna de plaisir et ferma les yeux sous le plaisir, Sakura était amusée de le voir dans cette situation, ça le mettait en position de faiblesse et elle pouvait absolument faire ce qu'elle voulait. La meilleure amie de son frère, bien évidemment, n'allait pas laisser ses mains inertes c'est pourquoi elle voulait le surprendre en parcourant l'objet de ses désirs de sa faible expérience, mais avec ce simple contact, toujours avec la serviette rassurez-vous, Itachi se courba et eut des tremblements et avait laissé un gémissement s'échapper. Sakura le regarda avec tendresse, elle ne se lassait pas de le voir en position de faiblesse et le pauvre Itachi avait horreur d'être pris au piège comme ça. La lycéenne risqua alors de se pencher vers lui pour lui dire quelques mots à son oreille.**

**Sakura :** _(d'une voix sensuelle)_ Retiens-toi un peux, tu ne voudrais pas réveiller Sasuke tout de même.

**Itachi :** _(à bout de souffle en la regardant dans les yeux)_ Ça tu vois, tu vas le regretter ma belle.

**Sakura :** _(une lueur de défis dans la voix)_ Oh vraiment ?!

**Itachi :** _(perds patience)_ Fini de jouer, je n'aime pas du tout être dominé.

**Sakura :** Oh je vois, monsieur est plus du genre à vouloir faire.. Aahhhhhh !

**La pauvre Sakura avait trop joué avec le feu, la preuve elle n'avait pu finir sa phrase que son cher amant avait retourné une fois de plus la situation, elle se retrouva une nouvelle fois en mauvaise posture. Après tout, Itachi devait lui montrer qui était le maître. Elle l'avait chauffé et elle aller en payer le prix. **

**Itachi :** Tu n'aurais jamais du osé faire ça...

**Sakura :** _(en faisant l'innocente)_ Sa ?! Mais je n'ai fait que te redonner la monnaie de ta pièce.

**Itachi :** Alors laisse-moi _(en lui donnant des petits baisers sur le coin de ses lèvres et en dégrafant son soutien-gorge)_ te donner un bonus.

**Sakura Haruno en avait assez de l'entendre parler, elle mit alors ses mains sur sa nuque et le pencha vers elle pour sceller ses lèvres. Son désir fut réalisé mais avec une telle passion que les deux amants parcouraient chacun le corps de l'autre avec envie, lui il lui ôta enfin son soutien gorge pour faire face une deuxième fois à cette merveille. Quant à Sakura, elle enleva enfin la serviette qui gênait depuis le début. Elle griffa une nouvelle fois ce corps aussi bien attirant que parfait. Il grogna durant cette échange et déchira le dernier tissu qui restait à sa lady. **

**Sakura :** _(fait une moue toute mignonne)_ Oh non ! T'aurais pu t'abstenir de la déchirer, c'était ma préférée.

**Itachi :** Désolé, mais moi je te préfère sans _(d'un ton plein d'amour et de tendresse)_

**Sa demoiselle souriait, il était vraiment sexy comme ça. Ses cheveux lui encadraient son beau visage ainsi que son regard. Sakura fondait totalement, elle lui appartenait et ça pour toujours. Itachi ne se privait pas pour le faire remarquer d'ailleurs, il lui laissa un suçon sur son cou.**

**La nuit était déjà presque terminée mais pour eux, elle ne faisait que commencer. Des gémissements, des grognements faisaient rage à l'intérieur de la chambre. Leur passion était bien plus forte que la raison, malgré tout se qui pouvait bien se passer, malgré les circonstances, il y aurait toujours la même fin pour nos deux jeunes amants. **

**Un beau ténébreux étais encore dans un sommeil profond lorsqu'il fut réveillé par les rayons de soleil, il grimaça puis se tourna et ouvrit lentement ses yeux noir. Après plusieurs réflexion le jeune frère Uchiwa se leva enfin avec un mal de tête incroyable, prit ses affaires sous le bras puis alla dans la salle d'eau. **

**Sasuke:** Une bonne douche me fera du plus grand bien je me rappelle même plus de la fin de la soirée, m'enfin sa ne change en rien, _(faisant couler son eau) _vu qu'aujourd'hui Sakura et moi faut qu'on bosse car là après, en pleine semaine, ça ne va pas être évident. _(entra dans la douche et ferma la cabine)_ J'irai la réveiller avec un petit déjeuner sur un plateau.

**Mais notre Sasuke n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se tramait du coté de sa meilleure amie, ni qu'elle n'était pas dans sa chambre. **

**Il laissa l'eau parcourir son corps aussi beau que parfait pendant quelques minutes en fixant l'eau s'évacuant par le siphon. Puis il se décida enfin à se savonner, se rincer pour ainsi sortir de cette cabine pleine de condensation. Le meilleur ami de la rose s'enveloppa d'une serviette autour de sa taille et essuya le miroir pour faire face à son reflet. **

**Sasuke :** Mais que s'est-il passé hier soir pour que j'aille des cernes horrible sous les yeux ? Et mes yeux.. Ouuuoh ! Faut vraiment que j'arrête les soirées, moi et encore plus si il y a Naruto dans les parages ! Bon aller, j'ai pas que ça à faire.

**Le cadet sortit de la salle d'eau vêtu d'un jean bleu marine légèrement délavé avec un débardeur blanc à col en forme de V. **

**Sasuke :** Bon, direction la cuisine !

**Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, notre petit Uchiwa devait préparer le petit déjeuner de son amie et de son frère qui était bizarrement encore endormi. Il soupira légèrement en se disant qu'il irait le réveiller en même temps que Sakura. Il prit un plateau et posa dessus des tranches de pain grillées tartinées de confiture de fraise, si il savait bien une chose, c'est que la rose adorait la fraise. Le micro onde sonna pour lui faire rappeler que le chocolat était chaud et prêt à servir, il le posa également sur ce dernier. Sasuke sortit alors le jus d'orange et remplit deux verres, en posa un sur le plateau. Il but le sien en préparant le café de son frère aîné. Tout était enfin prêt, le cadet rangea alors tout ce dont il n'avait plus besoin puis prit le plateau en main et se dirigea vers les escaliers.**

**Une fois arrivé en haut, il eu un léger recul. La porte de chambre que son amie occupait normalement était grande ouverte. D'un pas assuré, Sasuke se dirigea vers celle-ci mais fut très étonné de voir la pièce.. vide ! Mais comment cela se faisait-il ? Toujours le plateau en main, il la chercha du regard dans la chambre puis alla vérifier la salle de bain. Vide également. Moment de panique, Sasuke ne savait pas du tout où elle pouvait être cela était très étrange. Se pourrait-il qu'elle serait allée rendre visite à sa mère. Non, Sasuke se secoua la tête, elle les aurait prévenus. Le cadet se dirigea alors vers la chambre de son grand frère et ouvrit la porte avec une main en portant le plateau avec l'autre.**

**Sasuke:** _(d'une voix paniqué) _Itachiiiii ! Sakura a dispa... _(étonné et choqué, il laissa le plateau tomber par terre) _ru.. !

**Un bruit sourd retentit dans la chambre de l'aîné des Uchiwa suite à la chute du plateau bien garni qui plus est. Itachi et Sakura, allongés l'un contre l'autre jusqu'à présent, se redressèrent en sursaut en ayant entendu ce bruit. **

**Itachi :** _(regarde son frère avec un air désolé) _Sasuke !

**Sasuke :** _(en colère)_ Je pourrais savoir ce que Sakura fait ici !

**La rose ne voulut rien dire, elle se sentait très mal à l'aise.. mal à l'aise d'avoir fait ça à son meilleur ami et encore plus lui avoir caché. Sakura garda ses mains contre son buste pour tenir la couverture. Sont regard alla d'un Uchiwa à l'autre, elle voulut enfin prendre la parole mais quelqu'un la devança. **

**Itachi :** _(essayant de calmer son frère)_ Allons Sasuke, calme toi s'il te plaît.

**Sasuke **: Quoii ! Tu veux que je me calme.. mais comment veux-tu que j'y arrive alors qu'en face de moi se trouve mon frère et ma meilleure amie, qui ne me cache rien NORMALEMENT, ensemble dans un lit et je me passe des détails ?

**Itachi :** Bon écoute, ce qui s'est passé entre Sakura et moi... et bien moi non plus, je ne peux l'expliquer, c'est passé, c'est tout maintenant si tu veux que l'on discute plus calmement, descends et va au salon, on te rejoint dès qu'on est prêt.

**Sasuke:** _(toujours avec sa colère)_ Et le pire, Itachi, c'est que tu me dis tout ça comme si c'était normal ! Mais enfin comment veux -u que je réagisse devant.. « ça » ?!

**Sakura :** _(d'une petite voix douce et tremblante)_ P-pardon.. Sasuke..

**Sasuke :** Pfff vous me dégoûtez, je descends !

**Sa meilleure amie voulut prendre la parole pour le retenir mais cette phrase qu'il avait dite avant de partir lui était restée en travers de la gorge, ses émeraudes commençaient à lâcher des petites gouttes salées.. Itachi la prit dans ses bras et la rassura avec des mots doux murmurés à l'oreille.**

**Itachi :** Ne t'en fais pas petite fleur, mon frère est en colère donc il ne pense pas ce qu'il dit. Il a dû faire face à un choc pour lui, j'aurais réagit pareil si j'avais été à sa place.. _(tristesse dans sa voix)_ Ses paroles m'ont fait mal à moi aussi, mais je vais régler tout ça, je te le promets, Sakura !

**Sakura :** _(murmure) _C'est aussi ma faute.. on se dit toujours tout et je lui ai caché quelque chose d'important.. mais pourquoi.. pourquoi ai-je étais aussi stupide ?

**Itachi :** _(la resserre un peu plus)_ Tu ne pouvais rien lui dire, pour l'unique raison qu'entre nous, rien n'est certain.. on ne sait même pas ce qu'il se passe.

**Sakura :** _(se sépare de lui)_ Je vais dans la salle de bain, j'ai besoin de prendre une douche..

**La rose ramassa le débardeur de son beau surveillant et l'enfila, sans même regarder son amant. Elle sortit de la chambre et se dirigea vers la sienne pour prendre des affaires, une fois cela fait elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain et s'enferma. Sakura resta quelques minutes dos à la porte, des perles salées coulaient alors sur son doux visage. **

**Quant à Itachi, il mit un caleçon et un jogging qu'il prit sans réfléchir dans son armoire puis s'attacha ses long cheveux noirs. Le frère de Sasuke soupira puis sortit enfin de sa chambre, une fois dans le couloir il jeta un coup d'oeil à la porte d'à coté, il n'entendit pas l'eau couler alors il décida d'aller voir ce que sa rose faisait. Ce qu'il entendait une fois dans la chambre lui brisait le cœur, des pleurs.. mais il savait qu'il devait la laisser tranquille. D'un pas décidé, le maître de ces lieux descendit les escaliers pour enfin faire face à son petit frère qui l'attendait dans le salon. **

**Itachi :** _(doucement)_ Sasuke..

**Le dit Sasuke ne le regardait même pas, il se trouvait adossé contre le mur ,les bras croisés et un pied contre celui ci et ce que le surveillant avait remarqué dans un premier temps, c'était son visage.. son visage rempli de colère. Il s'avança légèrement et tout doucement vers lui pour appuyer son appel, une fois qu'il se trouva environ à deux mètres de son frère, il s'arrêta.**

**Itachi :** Sasuke

**Sasuke :** …

**Itachi :** Tu n'es pas disposé a me regarder.. _(soupire) _je vois..

**Sasuke :** _(sans même le regarder)_ Depuis quand ?!

**Itachi :** _(le regarda perplexe)_ C'est.. c'est compliqué pour te dire, je ne pourrais même pas te dire comment ça a commencé ni pourquoi..

**Sasuke :** _(toujours sans regard et d'un ton froid)_ Tssss.. me raconte pas de connerie tu veux !

**Itachi :** Tout ce que je te dits est la pure vérité. Je sais que ce n'est pas simple pour toi et sa ne l'est pas pour moi, ainsi que pour..

**Sasuke serra ses poings, ce qu'il entendait le dégouttait. Il avait toujours la vision de son frère et de sa meilleure amie dans le même lit, dénudés et dans les bras l'un de l'autre. D'un coup de colère, il enfonça son poing dans le mur, et cria en lui coupant la parole - il ne voulait surtout pas entendre la suite de sa phrase. **

**Sasuke :** _(le regarda enfin avec son expression pleine de colère)_ C'EST PAS SIMPLE POUR MOI TU DIS ! BEIN EVIDEMMENT QUE CA NE L'EST PAS, COMMENT JE DEVRAIS REAGIR A TON AVIS, HEIN ?! VOIR MON FRERE ET MA MEILLEURE AMIE DANS LE MÊME LIT ! J'ESPERE QUE VOUS VOUS ÊTES BIEN AMUSES DERRIERE MON DOS EN TOUT CAS, PFF ET MOI QUI N'AI RIEN VU, J'AURAIS DÛ VOIR QUE QUELQUE CHOSE SE PASSAIT ! VOUS ME DEGOUTEZ.

**Itachi :** _(peiné)_ Écoute, je ne vais pas dire que je comprend ce que tu ressens, ça serait mentir.. mais je te le demande en tant qu'homme qui n'aime pas écouter une femme pleurer, déteste moi ou bien même hais moi je l'aurais mérité, mais s'il te plaît n'en veux pas à Sakura. Elle ne savait pas comment te le dire et même si elle le devait car nous même nous n'avons pas la moindre idée du pourquoi on est comme ça et qu'on se comporte de cette façon.

**Sasuke :** MAIS MERDE ITACHI ! TU ME DIS TOUS CA COMME SI CA ALLAIT EFFACER CE QUE J'AI VU, J'AI ENCORE CETTE VISION DANS MA TÊTE, ELLE S'EN IRA PAS, TU COMPREND ! MAINTENANT QUAND JE VAIS VOUS VOIR, DANS MA TÊTE.. DANS MA TÊTE CA SERA « CA » QUI ME VIENDRA A L'ESPRIT ! _(en soupirant)_ j'ai besoin de prendre l'air..

**L'aîné des Uchiwa n'en rajouta pas, il ne voulait pas envenimer la colère de son jeune frère. Itachi n'était pas aussi bête, il savait qu'il faudrait du temps pour que Sasuke accepte se qu'il venait d'apprendre. Après avoir mis ses chaussures, Sasuke prit sa veste noire et claqua la porte avant de partir dieu seul sait où. **

**Itachi se dirigea vers la cuisine, il avait bien besoin d'un café bien serré. Pendant ce temps, Sakura avait terminé de se préparer. Vêtue d'un pull rouge et d'un short noir, elle rangea toutes ses affaires dans sa chambre et descendit enfin pour aller rejoindre Itachi en bas. **

**Itachi :** _(sourire et d'une douce voix)_ Tiens Sakura, je t'ai préparé un peu de café

**Sakura :** _(micro sourire)_ Merci

**Le silence était très pesant, le maître de cette demeure devait la rassurer car elle avait sûrement tout entendu de la haut.**

**Itachi :** Tu sais Sakura..

**Sakura :** _(elle fixa sa tasse et lui coupa la parole)_ Mais qu'est-ce qu'on a fait.. ?!

**Itachi :** _(la regarda en fronçant les sourcils) _Pardon, de quoi parles-tu ?

**Sakura :** _(le regarda tristement)_ Nous n'aurions jamais dû faire tout ça ! On ne lui aurait pas fait de mal comme ça.. et puis j'ai rompu notre promesse en lui cachant pour nous deux.. il a dû se sentir trahi, voire abandonné par les deux êtres qu'il aime plus que tout..

**Itachi :** _(posa ses mains sur celle de la rose)_ Arrête de dire de telles choses, Sakura... Tu le sais très bien au fond de toi que l'on a déjà essayé de résister l'un à l'autre mais qu'à chaque fois la passion prend le dessus.

**Sakura :** _(pleure une nouvelle fois)_ Je ne veux pas vous perdre tous les deux..

**Peiné de la voir comme ça, Itachi se rapprocha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras en lui chuchotant des mots rassurants. Elle accepta cette étreinte et la lui rendit. **

**Itachi ** Ne pleure plus Sakura, je te promets de lui parler et j'arrangerai ça, tu verras.. Tu ne nous perdras pas, que ce soit moi ou bien Sasuke !

**Sakura :** Hm.. hum.. _(lève la tête et le regarde)_ Itachi.. nous devrions.. je pense éviter de se voir pour le moment, je crois que c'est la bonne solution pour l'instant.. et ça sera l'occasion de mettre les chose au clair dans nos têtes..

**Itachi :** Je pense que tu as raison..

**Sakura :** _(quelques larmes coulèrent sur son visages)_ Et pour le bien de Sasuke..

**Le grand frère de son meilleur ami resserra son étreinte pour lui montrer qu'il a bien compris le message. Le sentiment que ressentaient nos deux amants était très douloureux mais ils n'avaient pas le choix. Après quelques minutes à être restés collés l'un contre l'autre, Sakura se retira avec tristesse des bras reposants de son hôte pour se diriger vers la sortie où elle mit sa veste. Au moment où elle allait passer la porte, son poignet était pris d'une main ferme. Elle se retourna et vit Itachi la regarder tendrement.**

**Itachi **: Ne fais pas l'imprudente, je parlerai à mon frère quand il reviendra.

**Le surveillant n'attendant pas spécialement de réponse, il relâcha son poignet. Il commença à se retourner mais la rose n'était pas d'accord, elle lui fit un tendre baiser sur le coin de ses lèvres en lui promettant de faire attention. Une fois éloignée de lui, elle ajouta d'une petite voix pour qu'elle seule entende, qu'elle ne cesserait jamais de l'aimer.**

**De son coté, Sasuke était parti voir son ami Naruto, mais celui-ci n'était pas à son domicile. Après avoir soupiré une nouvelle fois, il essaya de se calmer un peu et d'essayer de comprendre ce qu'il se passait exactement ! Il n'était pas aussi idiot que son ami, il devrait certainement comprendre, bon reprenons depuis le début de ce qu'il sait.. Itachi et Sakura dans le même lit et dénudés.. il avait beau réfléchir, c'étaient les seuls faits qu'il connaissait à ce jour. Il devait essayer de comprendre et pour ça, il devait parler.. parler aux personnes concernées. Sasuke prit alors la décision de retourner chez lui pour avoir une discussion calme et très sérieuse avec son frère aîné. **

**La jeune fleure arriva enfin chez elle après les très nombreuses questions qu'elle s'était posées sur le chemin. Arrivée devant la porte, elle prit le temps de souffler et une fois prête, elle frappa sur cette dernière. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle put entendre sa mère dire « qui est-ce ? » et peu après elle ouvrit la porte. Un grand sourire se dessina sur le visage de sa mère et elle la prit dans ses bras immédiatement.**

**Miruka :** _(heureuse)_ Oh Sakura, comme je suis si contente que tu sois là ! Tu m'as manquée durant ces deux derniers jours _(souriante)_

**Sakura :** _(resserra son étreinte)_ Maman.. je suis aussi heureuse de te voir..

**Miruka :** _(devient sérieuse)_ Sakura.. tout va bien dis moi ? Tu es bizarre _(inquiète)_

**Sakura :** _(baisse la tête)_ Oh m'man j'ai fait quelque chose d'horrible..

**Miruka :** _(triste)_ Viens, on sera bien mieux à l'intérieur pour parler, tu vas tout me raconter je suis sûre que ce n'est pas si grave !

**L'adolescente entra auprès de sa mère et ferma la porte derrière elle. Sakura prit alors place sur le canapé, complètement perdue. Elle n'était que l'ombre d'elle même. Miruka la rejoignit alors avec un chocolat chaud qu'elle lui donna avec un sourire. Sa fille l'accepta avec un micro-sourire. **

**Miruka :** Raconte-moi ce qu'il s'est passé ma chérie _(en lui caressant ses cheveux)_

**Sakura :** _(doucement)_ Je ne sais pas trop comment je dois te le dire.. je me suis comportée comme une.. comme une..

**Sakura ne put finir sa phrase, elle avait tellement honte et elle partit en sanglot.. Sa mère avait beaucoup de peine de voir sa fille dans cet état, Sakura était de nature forte elle ne se laissait jamais aller comme sa.. surtout pas devant sa mère. Miruka la prit dans ses bras pour la rassurer et la calmer en lui murmurant « prends ton temps Sakura.. je ne pourrais jamais te juger sur quoi que ce soit, d'accord.. je suis là pour toi dans n'importe quelle situation, ne l'oublie jamais quoi que se soit il y a une raison et une solution ». Sakura continua à pleurer en pensant de quelle façon elle pourrait dire à sa mère.. qu'elle a couché deux fois avec le frère de son meilleur ami. **

**De son coté Itachi Uchiwa avait profité d'être seul pour se doucher et faire un peu de rangement dans sa chambre car on pouvait se demander si une tempête n'était pas passée par la dernièrement. Il vit quelque chose.. il se pencha et le ramassa en soupirant, ça appartenait à sa belle fleur de cerisier. Avec un petit sourire, il posa se qu'il avait trouvé dans la chambre de Sakura. Puis une fois terminé, il descendit et se posa sur la terrasse, le ténébreux se mit a fixer l'horizon. Sans aucun bruit, Sasuke se mit juste derrière lui puis posa sa main en hésitant sur l'épaule de son grand frère. **

**Itachi :** _(se retourna surpris)_ Sasuke ?! Je ne pensais pas que tu rentrerai maintenant.. et encore moins que tu viendrais me voir.

**Sasuke :** _(le regard froid)_ Je crois qu'on a besoin de parler et ça ne peux pas attendre !

**Itachi :** _(soupira)_ Je pense que tu as raison, cette situation a assez duré..

**Sasuke :** Hum..

**Le silence prit alors place, aucun des deux ne savait comment aborder le sujet. Mais cela ne dura pas longtemps car Sasuke prit enfin la parole.**

**Sasuke :** Sakura n'est pas.. ?

**Itachi :** _(toujours en fixant l'horizon)_ Non, elle est partie chez sa mère.

**Sasuke :** Hum.. je vois, pfff être dans cette posture me met mal à l'aise..

**Itachi :** Nous sommes deux dans se cas..

**Sasuke :** Bon allez fini de tourner autour du pot, raconte moi !

**Itachi :** _(soupire)_ Pour que tu puisses comprendre un minimum, il faut que je te raconte tout depuis le début..

**Sasuke :** _(froid)_ Ça m'est égal..

**Itachi :** Faut que tu me crois quand je te dis que nous n'avons rien pu faire pour que ça ne se produise pas..

**Sasuke :** Je verrai une fois quand je saurai la vérité.

**Itachi :** Bon, et bien pour commencer.. je pense que ce qui nous est arrivé s'est produit le jours ou je faisais la fermeture du lycée.. vendredi je crois bien..

**Sasuke ferma les yeux et se prépara à entendre toute la vérité sur cette relation qu'il avait du mal à associer, mais tout ce qu'il espérait, c'était qu'il ne le regretterait pas. **

**Sakura :** _(sans la regarder)_ M'man.. j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas..

**De retour dans le petit appartement insalubre où une mère et une fille discutaient sur le canapé. Pour la jeune Sakura, regarder sa mère dans les yeux était chose impossible pour l'instant. Miruka se faisait du soucis pour elle, était-ce vraiment aussi horrible.. ? Elle allait le découvrir dans les minutes qui allaient suivre. **

**Miruka :** Sakura que se passe t-il ? Tu m'inquiètes là.. raconte moi

**Sakura :** .. Tu te souviens du grand frère de Sasuke ?

**Miruka :** Oui bien sur, Itachi c'est ça ?

**Sakura :** C'est ça.. il travaille en tant que surveillant au lycée.. et il est.. _(serra son haut d'une forte poigne)_ il est tellement..

**Miruka :** _(posa ses mains sur celles de sa fille)_ Mignon.. ?

**Sakura :** Si tu savais maman.. quand il est là, je ne peux que le regarder.. j'ai tellement honte maman..

**Miruka :** Prends ton temps, ma chérie.

**Sakura :** M'man.. vendredi j'ai fini tard.. j'avais dit que j'avais beaucoup de travail et que j'étudierai au lycée durant ma pause.. ce soir là.. _(serra plus fort ses mains)_ ce soir là.. Itachi devait faire la fermeture.. toute la journée on s'était échangé des regards.. pendant toute la journée, je ne désirais qu'une chose..

**Miruka :** Je vois _(calmement et doucement)_ tu voulais être avec lui.

**Sakura :** _(commença alors a perdre quelques gouttes salées)_ O-oui.. alors que je nettoyais l'infirmerie, il était derrière moi. Sans un mot et sans un bruit, il a fermé la porte.. _(en pleurant)_ je.. je suis tellement désolée maman..

**Miruka :** _(elle prit sa fille dans ses bras)_ J'ai compris ma chérie.. oh ma puce, je ne t'en veux pas tu sais, n'ai pas honte, tu ne pouvais rien y faire.

**Sakura :** J'ai essayé de résister.. je te le promets.. mais il était tellement.. tellement beau.. je n'ai pas compris pourquoi il réagissait comme ça..

**Miruka :** Tu sais Sakura, il y a certaine chose qu'on ne contrôle pas et encore moins quand il s'agit de la passion et du désir physique.

**Sakura :** _(pleure toujours)_ Il.. il y a aussi une autre raison.. la raison pour laquelle je suis la aujourd'hui..

**Miruka :** Je t'écoute ma chérie.

**La jeune Haruno essaya de retenir ses larmes avant de continuer son récit, Miruka resta près d'elle puis elle mit une main sur son dos. **

**Sasuke et Itachi étaient toujours sur la terrasse, le frère aîné venait de finir de lui raconter concernant vendredi.. et la réaction du meilleur ami de la rose ne se fit pas attendre plus longtemps.**

**Sasuke :** _(écarquilla les yeux)_ Quoiiii ! Tu as fais sa mais pourquoi t'es-tu enfermé comme ça avec elle ?! Elle est mineure, je te rappelle tu es en tord dans toute cette l'histoire, Itachi.

**Itachi :** Je le sais bien ça ! Et je peux même te dire à quel point je regrette de ne pas m'être contrôlé, ce jour là.. C'était plus fort que moi, elle m'attirait comme pas possible.. Je n'avais qu'une seule envie, être avec elle. Même si au fond de moi, je savais que c'était mal.

**Sasuke :** Alors pourquoi Sakura ne t a pas repoussé ?!

**Itachi :** J'en sais rien.. et après ce qu'il s'est passé.. je l'ai juste privé, lui ai pris, volé son innocence.. si tu savais comme je m'en veux, petit frère..

**Sasuke resta silencieux un moment puis il voulait savoir ce qu'il s'était passé par la suite.. et surtout ce week-end. **

**Sasuke :** C'est bon.. voilà maintenant pourquoi vous n'arrêtiez pas de vous regarder, ce jour-là.. et quand elle était partie se rafraîchir le midi, elle m'avait dit qu'elle t'avait croisé et je me souviens qu'elle était un peu bizarre..

**Itachi :** …

**Sasuke :** Raconte moi pour ce week-end.. j'ai besoin de savoir..

**Itachi :** _(peiné de subir sa a son propre frère)_ Écoute Sasuke, ça ne sert à rien que tu saches plus de chose..

**Sasuke :** _(lui coupa la parole) _C'est encore à moi de décider de ce que je veux savoir, Itachi !

**Itachi :** Bon comme tu voudras.. samedi pendant ton anniversaire avec Naruto, je pense qu'il a mis quelque chose dans le rafraîchissement que je vous ai apporté.. vous étiez complètement hors service.. alors je t'ai ramené dans ta chambre, et ensuite je suis reparti chercher Sakura pour en faire de même mais elle n'était plus là alors j'ai pensé qu'elle était partie elle même dans sa chambre.. j'aurais dû le vérifier.. _(il continua, son jeune frère écouta attentivement tout ce qu'il disait)_ j'ai été me doucher et je suis sorti de la salle de bain seulement avec une serviette sur moi.. et j'ai entendu la porte claquer..

**Sasuke :** _(il avait peur de comprendre de plus en plus)_ C'était Sakura..

**Itachi :** Oui.. je pensais que c'était l'alcool qui la faisait agir ainsi, mais plus les minutes passaient et plus je me suis rendu compte de ce qu'il se passait.. la même chose que vendredi était en train de se produire mais en inversant les rôles..

**Sasuke :** J'ai du mal à croire que Sakura puisse se comporter comme ça..

**Itachi :** Hum.. et la suite bah tu peux le savoir en inversant ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure..

**Sasuke :** Je vois..

**Le silence prit alors une seconde fois la plus grande place entre les deux Uchiwa. Sasuke ne rajoutait rien et Itachi avait du mal à comprendre si c'était une bonne chose ou au contraire une mauvaise. Le surveillant ne voulait rien ajouter d'autre, mais Sasuke reprit alors la parole.**

**Sasuke:** Merci..

**Du coté de Sakura, elle venait alors de finir d'expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé samedi.. en essayant de se rappeler de tout mais elle avait précisé que ses souvenirs étaient un peu flous à cause de l'alcool. **

**Miruka :** Et bien jeune fille je ne te savais pas aussi..

**Sakura :** Maman s'il te plaît.. je me sens déjà assez mal..

**Miruka :** Ma chérie, écoute moi _(lui tient le visage pour avoir le contact visuel)_ Je ne t'en veux pas.. quoi que t'ai pu faire, tu restes ma fille, je ne vais pas te tourner le dos pour des erreurs tu es jeune.. et tu pourra compter sur mon soutient et ça pour toujours.

**Sakura :** _(en pleurant)_ Sas'ke me déteste ! je le dégoûte.. il l'a dit ce matin..

**Miruka :** Il a dit ça.. mais Sakura il était en colère il ne le pensait pas.

**Sakura :** Je ne veux pas les perdre ni l'un ni l'autre.. Mais avec Itachi, on a décidé qu'on arrêterait ce qu'on peut.. pour Sasuke..

**Miruka :** Mais Sakura, avec ce que tu m as dit, c'est impossible que vous puissiez retenir vos désirs alors comment tu vas pouvoir faire.. ?

**Sakura :** J'en sais rien du tout mais il le faut, pour ne pas briser le lien entre moi et Sasuke.

**Miruka :** Je comprends. Dis moi, il est déjà tard, tu veux manger avec moi ce soir ?

**Sakura :** _(souriante)_ Bien sur !

**La mère de la demoiselle se leva et se dirigea alors vers la cuisine. Quant à Sakura, elle préféra ne pas déranger encore plus sa mère donc elle alla dans sa chambre, une fois dans la pièce tant convoitée elle se laissa tomber sur son lit, en soupirant. Sa chambre était vraiment mais vraiment plus petite que celle qui lui était destinée au manoir.** **Une nouvelle fois, ses larmes coulèrent sur son oreiller, elle aimait Sasuke bien sûr mais maintenant ses sentiments étaient de plus en plus confus pour se qui concernait Itachi, mais la chose que Sakura savait, elle voudrait être dans les bras de son amant plus que tout au monde. **

**La nuit était présente et la fraîcheur commença à se faire ressentir, le surveillant regarda alors Sasuke et lui dit une dernière chose. **

**Itachi :** Sasuke.. avec Sakura on a décidé d'une chose, pour le bien de tous..

**Sasuke :** Comment ça ?

**Itachi :** Et bien, nous deux, on arrête.. même si rien n'était commencé, on ne préfère pas aller plus loin.. et elle a rajouté qu'elle ne voulait pas pour toi.. elle ne veut pas te perdre Sasuke, alors c'est la seule solution qu'on ai trouvé pour le moment..

**Sasuke :** Et comment vous allez faire ? Vous êtes comme reliés par des aimants tous les deux..

**Itachi :** Ça par contre, je ne lui ai rien dit, mais j'ai appelé Kisame tout à l'heure et pendant quelques jours, j'irais m'installer chez lui et nous nous verrons qu'au lycée.. Le seul moyen pour ne pas être attirés, c'est de s'éloigner..

**Sasuke :** Hum.. tu as peut-être raison

**Itachi :** Je vais préparer mes affaires et toi pendant ce temps, tu va chercher Sakura et lui parler et quand vous serrez revenus, moi je serai parti.

**Le petit frère avait compris le message et lui fit un signe de tête pour la réponse, le frère aîné était alors partit comme prévu dans sa chambre pour aller préparer ses affaires, tandis qu'après plusieurs réflexions Sasuke se leva et prit la direction de la sortie.. Comment allait réagir Sakura en le voyant ? Pourrait-elle lui faire face comme il l'a fait avec son frère ? Les réponses pour ses questions étaient toujours introuvables, il allait le découvrir au moment venu.**

**Sur la route, le jeune Uchiwa réfléchissait à comment il allait faire pour l'aborder, il avait réussi avec son frère.. Il savait maintenant toute l'histoire mais avait-il tout accepté ? **

**Sasuke le saurait plus que tôt que prévu. **

**Du coté de Sakura, elle était toujours dans sa chambre. Ses larmes avaient enfin terminé de couler et elle regarda son réveil : il indiquait 21h15. Elle s'était assoupi... Prise de panique, elle se leva le plus vite possible et descendit les escaliers sans tomber et cela c'était un miracle. Enfin arrivée dans la cuisine, elle cria.**

**Sakura :** M'man m'man pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas..

**La jeune demoiselle aux cheveux roses ne put finir sa phrase, pas devant ce qui se tenait devant elle.. pourquoi était-il ici ? Dans sa cuisine ? En train de parler avec sa mère ? Sakura n'en revenait pas elle, écarquilla les yeux comme jamais.**

**Miruka :** J'allais venir te chercher pour te dire que c'était prêt mais tu t'étais endormie alors je t'ai laissée et j'ai mis ton assiette de coté.

**Sakura :** _(toujours aussi choquée)_ Et.. et.. et.. pourquoi Sasuke est-il la ?

**Miruka :** Bien ça, j'ai déjà eu le droit aux explications donc je vais vous laisser entre vous les jeunes, si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, je suis dans ma chambre.

**Sakura n'avait pas bouger d'un centimètre, sa mère était déjà partie en les laissant seuls. Les adolescents se regardèrent et Sasuke prit alors la parole. **

**Sasuke :** Salut Sakura...

**Sakura :** Que fais-tu là, Sasuke ? Je croyais.. je croyais que tu ne voulais plus me voir..

**Sasuke :** Je n'ai jamais dit sa ! Tu sais, j'étais en colère et je ne voyais que vous deux ensemble dans ma tête.. je l'ai mal pris ! Bien sur, je me sens trahis ! Bien évidemment, ne serait-ce qu'un peu.. mais jamais ça ne brisera notre amitié !

**Sakura :** Je suis tellement désolée, Sasuke. J'ai honte de ce que j'ai fait.. _(baissa la tête)_

**Sasuke :** Mon frère m'a tout expliqué depuis le tout début.. je sais maintenant pourquoi vous avez réagi comme ça tous les deux et c'est plutôt à moi de m'excuser.. Sakura.. je te demande pardon

**Sakura :** _(choquée)_ Mais pourquoi ? Tu n'as rien fait qui demande le pardon.

**Sasuke :** Bien sur que si ! Je vous ai dit que vous me dégoûtez, mais comment pourrais-je vraiment rester sur ce mot alors qu'Itachi et toi vous êtes les seules personnes que j'aime le plus au monde ?

**Sakura :** _(touchée)_ Sa-Sasuke..

**La rose en laissa tomber quelques larmes mais de joie cette fois ci. Ce que venait de dire son meilleur ami l'avait touchée du plus profond de son cœur. Elle qui croyait l'avoir perdue, elle se trompait. Il n'aurait fallu qu'une journée de distance et de réflexion pour tous. Le brun au regard perçant venait la prendre dans ses bras. Ils sourirent enfin tous les deux, Miruka était juste à l'entrée de la cuisine, le sourire aux lèvres. Maintenant Sakura, c'est à toi de jouer ! se dit-elle avant de retourner dans la chambre.**

**Sasuke :** On rentre ?

**Sakura :** Hum, attends-moi là, je vais voir ma mère

**Sasuke :** D'accord.

**La lycéenne alla alors rejoindre sa mère pour lui dire toute souriante, qu'avec Sasuke plus aucun malentendu n'était présent, et qu'elle repartait avec lui à son domicile. Miruka, heureuse que sa fille ait retrouvé son humeur et son sourire, ne la retint pas le moins du monde. Après un « fais attention à toi ! » de sa mère, elle rejoignit enfin Sasuke et partirent de l'appartement. Sur la route, le jeune frère de l'amant de sa meilleure amie voulait lui dire une dernière chose, mais plus les minutes passèrent plus il se disait que ça aurait peut-être été plus simple si Itachi n'était pas partit. **

**Sasuke :** Euh.. Sakura, faut que je te dise une dernière chose.

**Sakura :** _(inquiète)_ Rien de grave au moins ?

**Sasuke :** Et bien justement je ne sais plus si ça l'est ou pas pour moi..

**Sakura :** Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!

**Sasuke :** Mon frère m'a dit que vous avez parlé tous les deux à propos.. du fait de vous éloigner pour moi.. je mentirai si je disais que je n'approuvais pas mais.. maintenant ça me gène un peu..

**Sakura :** Oh ça..

**Sasuke :** Mon frère m'a dit juste avant que je ne parte te chercher.. qu'il allait chez Kisame, un copain à lui pour quelques jours.. pour éviter l'inévitable entre vous..

**Sakura :** Je vois.. et bien ça peut aussi être une bonne chose ! Au moins, on pourra travailler tranquillement sur notre devoir. Allez, ne perdons pas de temps, il est déjà 23h30 et je suis fatiguée et en plus, demain on a cours.

**Sasuke :** Oui tu as raison, rentrons vite.

**Les deux adolescents activaient le pas pour pouvoir être au chaud plus rapidement. Sasuke savait très bien que le fait de ne pas pouvoir voir son frère en rentrant rendait triste Sakura. Il fallait qu'il se fasse à cette raison : Sakura et son frère étaient peut-être fait pour être ensemble, après tout. Il y avait quoi de mal à ça ? Sasuke pouvait très bien voir le bon coté de l'histoire, au moins les deux personnes qu'il aimait s'aimaient également, enfin serait-ce vraiment le terme exact ? **

**Sakura avait tellement envie de voir Itachi à l'intérieur de cette magnifique demeure mais ils avaient était très clairs, tous les deux. Elle fallait qu'elle s'y fasse et puis rien n'était perdue, elle le verrait le lendemain au lycée de toute façon. À cette pensée, la rose avait le sourire aux lèvres et Sasuke l'avait remarqué. **

**Une fois à l'intérieur, Sasuke dit alors bonne nuit à Sakura et il partit directement dans sa chambre pour aller se coucher. Tandis que Sakura, elle, elle se dirigea dans la chambre de son amant.. en rentrant dans cette pièce elle eut des petits flashs de la nuit torride qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, il y avait seulement quelques heures.. La rose se dirigea vers son placard et prit en main un t-shirt noir et le porta jusqu'à son nez pour respirer cette odeur qui l'avait envoûtée, il y avait déjà bien longtemps. Elle garda alors le tissu avec elle et la Haruno partit dans sa chambre.**

**Le réveil sonna, Sasuke ne voulait pas le moins du monde se lever mais la bonne odeur qui lui parvenait à ses narines en décida autrement. Il enfila un survêt vite fait et descendit jusqu'à la cuisine et quelle ne fut pas sa grande surprise de voir Sakura déjà toute habillée, maquillée en train de préparer le petit déjeuner. Il prit place à table.**

**Sasuke :** Et bien, tu es bien matinale aujourd'hui, Sakura !

**Sakura :** _(grand sourire) _Bien sûr, en plus je n'ai même pas réussi à fermer l'œil de toute la nuit alors j'en ai profité pour travailler un peu notre devoir _(elle fit un clin d'œil)_

**Sasuke :** Quoi ?! T'as commencé sans moi ? Sakura, on doit le faire à deux, ce devoir

**Sakura :** Oui mais c'est à rendre pour cette semaine et à cause de mes folies et celles de ton frère, on n'a pas eu le temps de travailler alors j'ai voulu me faire pardonner en le commençant.

**Sasuke :** Mais tu n'avais pas..

**Sakura :** _(lui coupa la parole)_ Et puis j'ai déjà une bonne dizaine de lignes, tu veux voir ? Il et juste la _(en le pointant du doigts)_

**Sasuke :** Oh Sakura, c'est bon tu n'avais pas besoin de faire tout ça, c'est du passé.. Enfin bref, montre moi tout ça.

**Sakura lui montra alors les quelques lignes qu'elle avait déjà écrite cette nuit. Après quelques minutes, son meilleur ami lui souriait pour lui faire comprendre qu'il appréciait ce qu'elle avait fait et que c'était un bon début. **

**Sasuke :** Bon, merci pour ce petit déj Sakura, je vais aller me préparer maintenant

**Sakura :** Ok, sois pas long, on a rendez vous avec Naruto tout à l'heure.

**Sasuke :** Ah oui c'est vrai.

**Le petit frère d'Itachi ne s'attarda pas plus que ça car si il était en retard, l'autre idiot n'allai pas se faire prier pour lui faire comprendre. Quelques minutes passèrent et Sasuke ressortit de la salle de bain avec un pantalon noir délavé et d'une chemise mauve en laissant les deux premiers boutons ouvert. Il descendit enfin rejoindre Sakura qui avait déjà mis sa veste et elle l'attendait. **

**Sakura :** Bon et bien on y va !

**Sasuke:** C'est parti pour une nouvelle semaine.

**Tous les deux prirent la direction du lieu de rendez vous avec leur ami le blondinet, tout en discutant du fameux sujet « Itachi ». Et oui cela faisait déjà plus de deux semaines qu'Itachi n'était pas allé travailler au lycée. Son petit frère se faisait du soucis ce n'était pas du tout le genre du surveillant de louper un jour mais alors pour en louper quatorze.. il avait essayé de le joindre mais sans résultat. Sakura, de son coté, n'avait pas eu plus de chance. Alors comme ça, Itachi Uchiwa avait vraiment disparu ? Mais que pouvait-il bien faire ? Et pourquoi refusait-il les appels ? Encore des questions sans réponse, décidément quand il avait dit qu'il s'éloignait quelques jours, il ne faisait pas semblant. **

**Sasuke, avec le temps, s'était fait à l'idée d'une possible relation entre sa meilleure amie et son grand frère. Il devait le faire savoir au concerné mais comment faire quand celui-là était introuvable ? **

**La rose vit au loin un jeune garçon blond faire des grands signes de mains avec, à ses côtés, une charmante demoiselle à la chevelure bleutée. Enfin ensemble, Naruto salua alors ses deux amis.**

**Naruto :** Et bien vous êtes en retard, j'ai failli attendre

**Sakura :** Oui, désolée _(souriante)_ Tu connais Sasuke, après tout _(lui fit un clin d'œil) _

**Sasuke :** _(impassible)_ Sakura, je t'ai entendue, tu sais !

**Sakura :** _(toujours avec le sourire)_ Je le sais mais j'avais envie de voir la tête que tu allais faire, et je ne suis pas du tout déçue

**Sasuke :** _(sans réaction)_ Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ce matin, Sakura ? T'es complètement différente de la semaine dernière !

**Naruto :** Enfin Sasuke, tu ne la préfère pas comme ça ? Comme la Sakura qu'on connaît. Car celle de la semaine dernière était complètement l'ombre d'elle même, et j'ai beau réfléchir, je ne sais même pas pourquoi d'ailleurs.

**Sakura :** Oh.. Rien de grave, t'en fais pas, Naruto

**Sasuke :** Rien qui te concerne, ça c'est sûr !

**Naruto :** Tu me cherches, Sasuke ?

**Sasuke :** Va savoir...

**Les deux garçons se lancèrent des éclairs du regard sous les soupirs d'impatience de la jeune Haruno. Enfin elle ne pourrait jamais les changer, après leur amitié était unique. Après un sourire en coin, elle se dirigea vers la fille qui se trouvait sur un banc en train de lire un bouquin. Elle prit place à ses cotés.**

**Sakura :** _(souriante)_ Hey salut ! Je m'appelle Sakura Haruno

…**:** Salut, moi c'est Hinata Hyuga

**Sakura :** Je ne t'avais jamais vue dans le coin, auparavant

**Hinata :** Non je viens d'arriver, en fait j'ai déménagé pour venir à Konoha

**Sakura :** Ah c'est super ça ! Dis moi ...désolée d'être directe comme ça mais je peux te poser une question Hinata ?

**Hinata :** _(souriante)_ Oui bien sûr

**Sakura :** Tu connais Naruto depuis longtemps ?

**Hinata :** _(rougie)_ Et bien ça fais maintenant 8 mois que je le connais

**Sakura :** _(super contente)_ Oh c'est trop mignon ! J'ai toujours voulu te rencontrer tu sais _(lui fit un clin d'oeil)_

**Hinata :** _(écarquilla les yeux)_ Ah oui ?

**Sakura :** Bien sur, _(en regardant les deux garçons)_ j'en ai marre d'être la seule fille de la bande... Un soutien féminin, ça fait pas de mal après tout.

**La copine de Naruto se mit a rire légèrement par la suite, Sakura la rejoignit. Le blond et le brun arrêtèrent de se prendre la tête et regardèrent les filles en train de rire, Sasuke prit la parole.**

**Sasuke :** Dis moi Naruto, c'est qui la fille avec qui tu nous attendais toute à l'heure ?

**Naruto :** Et bien, c'est Hinata

**Sasuke :** _(il comprit)_ Oh je vois, alors c'est cette fille qui te prenait tout ton temps hein ? _(avec un clin d'oeil)_

**Naruto :** Dis pas ça comme ça, avec tes sous-entendus.

**Sasuke :** _(taquin)_ Oh voilà que le petit Naruto est gêné !

**Naruto :** Pfff.. Bon allons rejoindre les filles, maintenant.

**Sasuke :** _(sourire en coin)_ Ouais je te suis.

**Sasuke :** Dîtes les filles, vous vous amusez bien, on dirait

**Sakura:** Oh si tu savais mon pauvre Sasuke, ce que nous les filles on peut raconter sur vous, les garçons. _(elle regarda Hinata et se mirent à rire toutes les deux)_

**Naruto :** Bon ba c'est bien, si vous vous entendez ! _(grand sourire idiot)_

**Sasuke :** C'est pas que je m'ennuie avec vous, mais les cours ne vont pas se faire tout seul

**Sakura :** _(reprend son sérieux)_ Oui c'est vrai ! Allons-y

**Tous le monde suivit la fille aux cheveux roses, même Hinata, qui arrivant devant le lycée, fit a câlin et un bisou à son blondinet, car après tout elle ne faisait pas parti de cette établissement. Sasuke le fixa avec un air de sous entendue qui fit rougir Naruto, Sakura était amusée par tous sa et fit un grand signe de main a sa nouvelle amie pour lui dire au revoir. **

**Iruka Sensei :** J'espère que vos devoirs avancent, j'aimerai faire un petit point avec chaque groupe. Alors quand j'appellerai un groupe, vous venez vous présenter à mon bureau.. _(regarde son carnet)_ Naruto et Shikamaru..

**Les deux élèves appelés se dirigèrent vers le bureau du professeur, l'un avec les mains dans les poches avec « pfff quelle galère » provenant de sa bouche et le deuxième avec son grand sourire habituel sur son visage. **

**Iruka Sensei :** Bien, dîtes-moi comment votre devoir avance, les garçons ?

**Naruto :** _(en mettant sa derrière sa tête)_ Oh et bien, vous savez Iruka Sensei, ça prend tellement d'avance que l'on pourrait même dire qu'il est presque terminé !

**Iruka Sensei :** _(surpris et insista son regard sur Naruto) _Hum.. je vois alors dis moi Naruto, votre devoirs portent sur quoi exactement ?

**Naruto :** Euh et bien..

**Iruka Sensei :** J'en étais sûr ! Shikamaru je parie que le devoir, c'est toi qui l'a fait pour l'instant.

**Shikamaru :** Même si je trouve sa chiant, il faut bien le faire !

**Iruka Sensei :** Je tiens à préciser tout de même, _(en regardant Naruto)_ que si tu n'aides pas Shikamaru pour ce devoir, tu auras un zéro commis d'office. Il ne sera pas juste si tu as toi-aussi une bonne note alors que tu n'as pas fait le moindre effort, Naruto. Bien vous pouvez retourner à vos places !

**Naruto :** _(marmonne)_ Tu parles..

**Iruka Sensei :** Tu as dis quelque chose, Naruto Uzumaki ?!

**Naruto :** Bien sur que non, Iruka Sensei _(puis il retourna a sa place)_

**Iruka Sensei :** Hum.. Sasuke et Sakura, venez me voir.

**L'Uchiwa se leva à son appel tandis que Sakura était dans les nuages. Alors en passant, son meilleur ami lui donna un petit coup sur son bras pour la réveiller. Tous les deux prirent place devant leur professeur.**

**Iruka Sensei :** Bien, où en êtes-vous, tous les deux ?

**Sasuke :** Et bien pour être francs...

**Sakura :** Nous n'avons pas fait grand chose, ça n'a pas été très simple ces derniers jours.

**Iruka Sensei :** Hum, oui J'ai appris pour Uchiwa Itachi.. bien mais cela ne doit pas s'immiscer dans les travaux que vous devez réaliser.

**Sakura :** Mais Iruka Sensei, comment voulez-vous que Sasuke se concentre pendant que son frère ?

**Iruka Sensei :** Écoute Sakura.. je ne peux pas faire une exception tout ça à cause d'un problème personnel. J'espère que tu me comprends ? Ce travaille compte trois fois pour les résultats de fin d'année, ça peut vous pénalisez pour votre diplôme.

**Sasuke :** Bien Iruka Sensei.

**Sakura :** D'accord Iruka Sensei.

**Iruka Sensei :** Bon, vous pouvez retourner à vos places maintenant. _(il prit la parole pour que toute la classe entende)_ A présent, je tiens à préciser que ce devoir est peut-être difficile mais cela compte trois fois plus qu'un simple contrôle.. Il peux vous pénaliser pour votre diplôme, alors faîtes tous de votre mieux et je vous rappelle que la fin d'année approche alors ne perdez pas de temps et n'oubliez pas, vous avez encore jusqu'à Jeudi 14h pour me le rendre, dernier délais. _(la sonnerie retentit)_ Vous pouvez ranger toutes vos affaires, on se voit demain. Au revoir.

**Naruto :** Bon et bien c'est ici que l'on vous laisse, Hinata et moi nous avons des choses à faire.

**Sakura :** Oh voyez-vous ça ! _(avec un sourire remplie de sous-entendus) _

**Sasuke :** _(impassible)_ Et si c'était le cas, laisse-les un peu Sakura.

**Hinata :** A plus tard, j'ai vraiment été contente de vous rencontrer.

**Sasuke / Sakura :** Moi aussi

**Naruto :** Bye !

**Les deux amoureux partirent de leur coté en faisant un signe de main et un sourire à leurs amis, tandis que la rose et son meilleur ami prenaient la route de la demeure Uchiwa. Le jeune frère d'Itachi ne parlait pas durant tout le voyage, ses pensées étaient plutôt tournées vers un sujet sensible ces temps-ci. La jeune Haruno ne savait pas du tout quoi faire pour pouvoir retrouver le Sasuke qu'elle connaissait, il y avait bien une chose.. mais même pour elle c'était impossible.. Bien sûr, elle aussi était triste de ne plus pouvoir poser ses émeraudes sur son bel apollon. **

**C'était sur ses tristes pensées que les deux adolescents arrivèrent enfin chez les Uchiwa, mais curieusement le portail était entre ouvert. Sasuke regarda son amie l'espace d'un instant, il vit de l'inquiétude dans ses prunelles. Le frère du surveillant prit son courage à deux mains et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée qui était elle aussi déverrouillée, il avait un léger doute.. Il se secoua la tête pour l'enlever immédiatement de celle-ci, ça ne pouvait pas être ça ! Sakura le suivait de quelques pas, et c'est alors que son ami ouvrit la porte.. Une fois arrivés dans le salon, Sasuke s'arrêta net tandis que Sakura avait percuté son dos dans son élan, elle prit donc la parole. **

**Sakura : **_(en se massant le nez)_ Mais ça ne vas de t'arrêter comme ça, préviens moi la prochaine fois, Sasuke.

**Mais le dit Sasuke ne répondit rien, il avait ses yeux grands ouverts et fixait en face de lui comme si plus rien n'avait d'importance. Sakura ne comprit alors pas pourquoi ce changement aussi rapide de comportement et ce fut lorsqu'elle tourna le regard dans la même direction que celui de son meilleur ami qu'elle saisissait à son tour.**

… **:** Hey ça faisait un bail !

**Sakura :** Je n'arrive pas y croire.. c'est bien toi, Itachi.. !

**Itachi :** _(le regard plein de tendresse)_ Tu m'as manquée, Sakura..

**La vision de la fleur commença à se brouiller, elle n'en revenait pas. Le frère de son ami était là, son Itachi se trouvait devant elle après des jours et des jours d'absences. Quelques minutes passèrent sans que personne ne fit un seul geste, puis Sakura en larme courut vers celui qu'elle aimait pour le serrer dans ses bras. Elle ferma les yeux, ce contact... elle en avait tant rêvé depuis des semaines déjà, et la rose lui murmurait un « tu m'as tellement manqué, si tu savais ». Le grand frère resserra alors son étreinte pour lui montrer que cela était réciproque. Il lui déposa un tendre et doux baiser sur ses fines lèvres mais il durent y mettre fin assez rapidement. Sasuke regarda son frère d'une telle façon qu'Itachi ne savait pas trop comment il devait le définir. **

**Sakura se retira pour aller s'appuyer sur un mur, un sourire aux lèvres qui ne voulait pas s'effacer. Pendant ce temps, Itachi marchait dans la direction de son petit frère, doucement par peur du manque de réaction de celui ci. C'est une fois en face de lui qu'il risquait de prononcer quelque chose mais en fut empêché par une pression sur son torse, Itachi sourire aux lèvre resserra alors l'étreinte que son jeune frère lui donna. Après quelques instant ils se séparèrent et Itachi prit alors la parole. **

**Itachi :** Bon et bien je pense que le moment est venu pour nous trois d'avoir la fameuse discussion qui aurait du avoir lieu il y a deux semaines.

**Sasuke :** Oui bonne idée

**Sakura :** J'ai une meilleure idée pour le moment..

**Les deux raisons de vivre de la seule fille présente la regarda avec insistance.**

**Sakura :** Je veux dire.. Hum.. pourquoi ne pas garder cette discussion pour le dîner ou bien pour la soirée ? On ne devrait peut-être pas en parler directement, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

**Itachi :** Oui tu as peut-être raison.

**Itachi :** Merci pour ce dîner Sasuke, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas mangé comme ça. _(avec un sourire)_

**Le petit frère de l'amant de Sakura lui répondit d'un micro-sourire juste avant de débarrasser les assiettes, en laissant simplement les verres sur la table. Pendant ce temps, Itachi fixa sa belle rose qui lui avait tant manqué. Le rouge aux joues, Sakura détourna les yeux du coté de la cuisine et c'est comme ça qu'elle vit son meilleur ami revenir avec un bac de glace qu'il posa sur la table juste à côté des petites cuillères.**

**Il reprit place sur sa chaise sans un mot, la jeune fille présente ne pouvait plus supporter cette tension, après tout le sujet devait bien finir par arriver.**

**Sakura :** _(sérieuse et a la fois soucieuse) _Bon voilà le moment de parler est arrivé, dis-nous tout ce que tu veux savoir Sasuke.

**Itachi :** _(fixant son frère cadet)_ Nous te répondrons le plus précisément possible.

**Sasuke :** _(les coude sur la table)_ Je n'ai pas besoin de connaître tous les détails, seulement je veux comprendre pourquoi cela est arrivé. Depuis quand ? Qu'est-ce qui a déclenché cette « Passion » entre vous ? Et _(regardant sa meilleure amie)_ pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ?

**Itachi :** Ça fait beaucoup de question ça, petit frè..

**Sakura venait de faire un coup de coude a son amant pour qu'il cesse de faire l'idiot dans un moment pareil. Après tout, Sasuke avait bien le droit de savoir, il ne peut supporter plus longtemps de rester dans l'ignorance. **

**Sakura :** _(soupire)_ C'est d'accord, on te donnera toutes les réponses à tes questions.

**Sasuke :** Merci Sakura

**Itachi :** Que veux-tu savoir pour commencer ?

**Sasuke :** Le début, quelle question ! Depuis quand ?

**Sakura :** Et bien _(regardant ses doigts comme si c'était la chose la plus merveilleuse au monde)_ Au départ lorsque l'on se croisait dans les couloirs, c'était juste des « bonjours, ça va ? » Rien de plus, comme tout le monde.. ensuite les jours passaient et je pensais de plus en plus à lui..

**La fleur de cerisier rougissait face à ces révélation que même Itachi ignorait.**

**Sakura :** Pour ma part.. je pense que ça a débuté il y a quelque mois..

**Sasuke :** J'ai dû être vraiment aveugle pour n'avoir rien remarqué de changé dans ton comportement.

**Sakura :** C'est juste que je le cachais et donc c'est pour ça que tu ne l'as pas découvert..

**Sasuke :** Itachi, pourquoi être silencieux dans un moment pareil ?

**Itachi :** _(revenant a lui) _Hein.. euh non rien t'en fais pas petit frère. Pour en revenir à ta question pour ma part ça a commencé bien avant Sakura. Mais je refoulais ce que je ressentais au fond de moi par respect pour toi, Sasuke et aussi à cause du fait que c'est une élève et moi un surveillant.

**Sakura :** On en apprend tous les jours.

**Sasuke :** _(toujours impassible)_ Pourquoi cela est-il arrivé ?

**Itachi :** Franchement petit frère, je ne sais même pas moi même, Sakura était dans ma tête jour et nuit, je n'arrivais pas à m'en défaire.

**Sakura :** Je ne pourrais pas te répondre exactement, mais je sais une chose : j'avais tellement envie au fond de moi que ton frère me remarque comme étant autre chose que la meilleure amie de son frère.. et je me rends compte maintenant que c'était le cas.

**Sasuke :** Au moins, cette discussion est bénéfique pour nous trois.

**Le frère cadet des Uchiwa commença légèrement à comprendre leur comportement de certains jours en sa présence, tellement que cette possibilité était hors d'attente pour lui et il n'a fait aucun rapprochement. Itachi posa sa main chaude et douce sur le bras de sa fleur qui rougissait toujours autant après tant de révélations, qui devait rester dans l'ombre, révélées. Ce geste, Sasuke l'avait très bien vu, il avait encore tant de mal à les imaginer ensemble. Pour le moment, il devait savoir autre chose alors on continue.**

**Sasuke :** Bon, passons à la question suivant : Qu'est-ce qui a déclenché cette « passion » entre vous ?

**Itachi :** Peut-être le fait de la voir tous les jours au lycée, et qui plus est toujours aussi belle qu'importe les vêtement qu'elle portait, mon regard se posait sur elle que je le veuille ou non.

**Sasuke :** C'est pour ça que Sakura me disait une fois qu'elle sentait un regard pesant sur elle

**Itachi :** _(regardant Sakura)_ Désolé pour ça. Pour continuer mon raisonnement, quand on s'est bousculés dans les couloirs l'autre jour, j'étais tellement prêt de toi et personne au alentour, j'avais peur de ce que j'aurais pu faire... Je ne remercierais jamais autant le principal de m'avoir convoqué à ce moment précis.

**Sakura :** _(toujours aussi rouge)_ J'avoue que je ne pouvais détacher mon regard de ta personne à ce moment-là.. Le soir que je travaillais tard et qu'au même moment tu m'avais dit que ton frère faisait la fermeture, j'étais heureuse mais aussi effrayée du fait que l'on ne serait que tous les deux dans l'établissement.

**Itachi :** _(regardant Sasuke)_ C'est ce soir-là qui a tout déclenché.

**Sasuke écoutait très attentivement ce que racontaient les deux personnes les plus chères à son cœur.**

**Sakura :** Oui.. je faisais tout pour ne pas le croiser mais lorsque j'avais presque terminé, il me restait l'infirmerie et c'est à ce moment-là que..

**Itachi :** C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai agi d'une façon étrange, je ne me contrôlais plus du tout. J'avais mal à la tête alors je suis parti à l'infirmerie me prendre un médicament pour me soulager mais j'ai vu Sakura et mes pas se sont de suite dirigés vers elle et j'ai subitement fermer la porte à clé.

**Sasuke :** Arrêtez là, je crois que j'ai compris ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous ce soir-là. Pendant que j'y pense, Sakura avait changé à partir de ce moment-là. J'ai toujours du mal à m'imaginer vous deux.. en train de.. _(prenant sa tête dans ses mains)_

**Sakura :** Je suis tellement désolée, Sasuke.

**Itachi :** Je crois bien qu'il reste une dernière question.

**Sakura :** Oui.. et elle m'est destinée..

**Sasuke :** _(fixant Sakura)_ Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ?!

**Sakura :** J'ai essayé à tellement de reprises mais je n'arrivais jamais à sortir un mot. J'avais peur de te blesser, j'avais peur de tellement de choses que j'ai préféré le garder pour moi.. C'était totalement insupportable de te cacher une telle chose, surtout qu'on se disait tout. On n'avais aucun secret l'un pour l'autre et j'ai tout gâché, je n'ai pas respecté cette promesse. Tu me faisais confiance et moi je t'ai trahi.. Quand on était sur le toit, je m'étais enfin décidée à tout t'avouer mais une fois le début de ma phrase révélée, Itachi a fait irruption sur le toit ce qui m'a empêcher de finir. _(se mit a pleurer)_ Je suis.. tellement désolée Sasuke !

**Le surveillant commençait à la prendre dans ses bras mais la jeune adolescente se leva toujours en larme et alla se réfugier dans sa chambre, allongée sur son lit encore frais et toujours aussi bien fait. Elle pleurait tellement qu'elle avait honte d'elle. Du côté des frères Uchiwa, c'était assez calme et même très stressant pour Itachi. Il allait couper court au silence mais son frère avait pris les devant.**

**Sasuke :** _(le regardant dans les _yeux) Tu devrais aller la voir.

**Itachi :** _(surpris)_ Je crois que c'est une mauvaise idée, toi tu devrais y aller, petit frère.

**Sasuke :** Tu as p'tête raison

**Le meilleur ami de la rose se leva suite à un léger sourire adressé à son frère qui lui avait tant manqué. Sasuke arriva enfin dans la chambre d'où provenaient les pleurs de la jeune fille et il entra sans hésiter, il prit place à ses cotés en lui caressant ses doux cheveux roses.**

**Sasuke :** _(doucement)_ Sakura

**Sakura :** _(pleurant)_ Sasuke.. je suis te-tellement désolée.. j'ai honte si tu savais.. comme j'ai honte de moi..

**Sasuke :** Je ne t'en veux pas Sakura, j'ai enfin compris ce qu'il s'est réellement passé entre vous. Je ne le cache pas que j'aurais du mal à m'y faire mais le temps nous le dira, et c'est pas plus mal car je sais au moins que mon frère est quelqu'un de très bien pour toi Sakura. Comme ça, j'aurais pas besoin de faire mon enquête sur celui qui aurait eu l'honneur de t'avoir comme petite amie.

**Sa jeune amie se redressa et lui adressa un tendre sourire, alors comme ça Sasuke acceptait cette relation... Ça ne pouvait lui faire que plaisir, elle avait enfin les deux hommes qu'elle désirait tant, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de pleurer.**

**Sakura :** Mais.. Mais je t'ai trahi Sasuke

**Sasuke :** Ôte toi ça du crane _(lui fais des petites frappe sur sa tête) _je comprends aussi que ça n'a pas dû être facile pour toi de me cacher une telle vérité, je ne t'en veux absolument pas, t'sa compris alors maintenant _(lui sécha ses larmes avec ses pouces) _arrête de pleurer, ma belle.

**Le lendemain était une journée spéciale pour nos deux adolescents, la remise des diplôme ! Après avoir enfin donné le devoir à Iruka Sensei, tous les élèves allaient savoir à présent qui était retenu ou recalé de cette année très riche en rebondissement. **

**Naturellement, Sasuke réussissait haut la main tandis que Sakura, elle avait réussit à la limite du possible, pas comme leur ami Naruto, qui déjà d'une l'avait complètement loupé et de deux n'était pas présent à la convocation, il était certainement occupé avec sa copine Hinata. **

**Une semaine était passée depuis la soirée des révélations, Sasuke et Sakura plus unis que jamais avaient surmontés cette épreuve et cela les avaient même rapprochés si c'est possible. Quand à la mère de Sakura, l'amant de la rose décida de prendre en charge les frais médicaux. Et par dessus tout, Itachi lui avait trouvé un habitat très bien entretenu et déjà payer pour six mois non loin de chez les Uchiwa. Il ne pouvait pas faire plus plaisir à sa belle. **

**Après le déménagement de Miruka, tous les quatre - les Uchiwa et les Haruno - étaient réunis pour une soirée riche en surprises. La bonne humeur était présente comme jamais, des éclats de rires résonnaient jusqu'à l'extérieur. Itachi et Sakura, heureux comme jamais, n'avaient plus besoin de se cacher pour être ensemble. La fleur de cerisier ne remercierait jamais assez sa mère d'avoir approuvé sa relation avec son bel Uchiwa. **

**Sasuke donna un appareil photo pour immortaliser ce moment Miruka, elle comprit alors que c'était pour prendre une photo des trois inséparables. Le meilleur ami de Sakura se plaça derrière les deux amoureux assis sur le canapé.**

**Itachi :** Je t'aime

**Sakura :** _(ses yeux brillants)_ Je t'aime

**Ils finirent cette déclaration par un doux baiser, à cette vu Sasuke eut un de ses rares sourires sincères. Il était tellement heureux de voir sa meilleure amie et son frère ensemble, plus unis que jamais. Sur ses mots, Miruka prit la très jolie photo où Itachi et Sakura s'embrassèrent avec Sasuke derrière eux, grand sourire aux lèvres. **


End file.
